Here without you
by sas.90
Summary: Set in series 5. Cole decides to leave San Francisco and Phoebe. He strips himself of his powers and gets on his plane to New York, but then the plane gets in trouble due to the storm outside. [Cole]centered. Epilogue is up!
1. Prologue

**_Notes; _**_Originally meant to be a One-Shot, but I let my creative mind carry me away once again. Not sure yet how long this story is going to be, but it will be mainly Cole, Cole/Phoebe centered. Hope you like it!_

_**Summary; **Cole has made a decision. He is going to leave San Francisco and Phoebe forever. He strips himself of his powers and gets on his plane to New York, but he ends up getting more than he bargained for. Cole Phoebe/Cole centered. Set in series 5.  
_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it obviously, just the plotline!_**  
**

* * *

**Here without you.**

''_A hundred days have made me older_

_  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_  
A thousand lies have made me colder_

_  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_  
All the miles that separate_

_  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face''_

Cole Turner sighed as he let his large tanned hand run down the dark curtains of his bedroom. The raindrops that fell from the darkened sky ticked hard against the window with some help of the hard wind outside. He watched the raindrops leave a watery trail down the window, colliding with one another. The weather suited his mood, sad and dark.

That's how he felt.

He had made a difficult decision, he would leave town. Tonight. It was better for Phoebe and probably better for him too, at least he wouldn't be so close around her anymore.  
Maybe that would stop the aching in his body to fade to her and to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. But she didn't want him anymore.

He had betrayed her and hurt her, he had broken her heart. He couldn't blame her for hating him, after all he hated himself too and he could understand that she didn't want to give him a second chance. The thing was, thought, that he didn't want to admit that. Cole licked his dry lips and let go of the curtains. He turned around, facing the empty bed. Months ago Phoebe would have been there at this time. Her small frame covered by the heavy covers, her chest rising and falling. He could almost hear her breathing, but she wasn't there. He walked towards the bed slowly, his shoes making a squeeky noise on the wooden floor. He hated that noise, but he didn't bother to take his shoes off either.

His suitcase was placed on the bed. A large, leather brown suitcase. It was open and only half-packed.

_I probably won't even have enough space in that thing. _Cole thought to himself, making his was over to the drawers. He pulled the top drawer out and collected a few more of his shirts. The nicest and most expensive ones, he would leave the ones he didn't like here. Or maybe he could give them to the Good Will, at least he'd be doing something good. Cole placed 4 more shirts on top of his other clothes in the suitcase and once again walked over to his drawers. He closed the top drawer and pulled another one out, raising an eyebrow when something shiny caught his attention. His large hand moved some socks and underwear and he noticed that it was a picture frame with a golden coloured rim. He picked it up and smiled slightly to himself. The frame held a picture of him and Phoebe.

''_I'm here without you baby _

_  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

_  
I think about you baby _

_  
and I dream about you all the time_

_  
I'm here without you baby_

_  
But you're still with me in my dreams_

_  
And tonight, there's only you and me''_

It was obviously a few years old, because Phoebe still had her dark-blonde hair in the picure and they looked happy.  
In love.

Phoebe was smiling into the camera and Cole had wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, holding her close to his own body. He wasn't looking into the camera, but at Phoebe with a wide grin plastered to his face. Cole let his teeth bite down on his lower lip, remembering those good times. They had had such great times together, before he had proposed to her and before he had become the Source of all things Evil. He ran his tall finger along the outline of the picture sighing slightly. He missed her, god he missed her so much. He missed watching her sleep, sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night to just watch her sleep. And he missed holding her, talking with her. He missed everything about her, except for her sister Paige maybe. But he knew better than to blame Paige for his and Phoebe's break up. It wasn't Paige's fault, she had simply been the only one who didn't trust him. And she had been right as well, she had enough reasons not to trust him. After all she only wanted what was best for Phoebe.

He took some boxers and socks out of the drawer and put them in his suitcase. Then he carefully wrapped the picure frame in one of his shirts and placed the small bundle in the suitcase as well. _Okay. I think I have everything now. _He raised his hands and put them on top of the suitcase, pushing down the lid. He heard a small, soft click, the suitcase letting him know that it was closed. Tonight he'd leave for New York, where he had found a job as a laywer at the firm 'Hugh, Nicholson and Potts'. Maybe 'Hugh, Nicholson, Potts and Turner' in a while. That didn't sound too bad.

And he would make sure he didn't use his powers next time, because he would strip them tonight. Paige had convinced him to do it, claiming that his life would be much easier and he wouldn't get tempted to fade to the Manor when he wanted to see Phoebe. She had told him that Phoebe needed time without him, and with time she meant forever. Phoebe didn't want to see him anymore and no matter how hard he would try he would not be able to make up for his past. Paige's words those were, harsh and rude, but the truth. He knew it was. He turned on his heels, making his way out of the bedroom into the semi-lit livingroom.

It was quiet and only the sound of the rain ticking against the window was heard.

''_The miles just keep rolling_

_  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

_  
I've heard this life is overrated_

_  
But I hope that it gets better as we go''_

Cole walked over to the couch and the small table that was stood next to it. Two small vials stood on top of it, each filled with a different coloured liquid. The one on the right side was filled with a red liquid, the one on the other side with a dark green liquid. Paige had made two potions, one for to strip him of his powers and one to clear his memory. To make him forget about Phoebe so that he could move on without missing her. Impossible, but he guessed that Paige knew how to make potions, in fact she had become better at it than Piper, or Prue for that matter. He extended his hand and picked the vial with the red liquid up, the power stripping potion.

He lifted the vial up, holding it into the light and watched the dark liquid move in the small glass. Could he trust her? He shook his head. Of course he could, even though Paige hated him it wouldn't be in her intentions to poison him secretly, without Phoebe knowing. And even if Phoebe did know, he was sure that she would warn him. _Right. So here goes nothing. _He took the small cork between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it out of the vial.

A strong, bitter aroma filled his nostrils.

_I hope it doesn't taste as bad as it smells. _He stuck the cork into his pocket and lifted the vial to his lips slowly, wrinkling his nose at the bad smell that made his eyes tear. _Disgusting. _He thought to himself before pouring the dark liquid into his mouth.  
He let the bitter taste spread over his tongue before swallowing the small amount of liquid, pulling a face. His throat became dry and the bitter taste lingered in his mouth.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then Cole cringed and started to cough, feeling his knees buckle and they hit the floor beneath him. His throat constricted and Cole struggled to breathe, his hand clutching his stomach. He fell to the floor and through his eyelashes he could see a vague shadow float above his body and it eventually disappeared. The moment the shadow had left his body he felt his throat become wider again and he took several long, deep breaths. His chest was still heaving from the effects of the potion and he felt exhausted. _What kind of potion was that? _He sat up, looking around the room. It was quiet again, except for the rain that was still hitting the window. Maybe even harder than before he had taken that potion. He held out his hand, focusing on his palm and trying to work up an energyball. Nothing happened.

The potion had worked like Paige had predicted. He slowly got to his feet and closed his eyes, trying to fade out. Trying to fade to his bedroom, but when he re-opened his eyes he was still standing in the middle of his livingroom.

''_I'm here without you baby_

_  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

_  
I think about you baby _

_  
and I dream about you all the time_

_  
I'm here without you baby_

_  
But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, there's only you and me''_

His powers were gone. Finally gone, he was mortal again. An idea came into his mind, he could go to Phoebe and prove to her that he was good know, but he quickly shook it off. Not a good idea, Phoebe would probably kill him if she knew that he wasn't invincible anymore. He made his way over to the couch and picked up the other vial, the one that was filled with the green liquid. He looked at it, biting his lip. Should he take this one too? True, he would forget about Phoebe and all his heartache would go away. But then again, she was the one who had taught him to love. Before he met her he knew nothing about love, passion or desire. Passion for killing maybe, but not passion for that certain someone.

For Phoebe.

She was, and would always be, the love of his life. No matter what happened. Cole shook his head firmly, he wasn't going to take this potion. Who did Paige think he was? Why would he want to forget about Phoebe? He tightened his grip on the potion and the thin glass broke in his hand by his strength. The green liquid poured through his fingers onto the carpet and he could feel the stings of the broken glass pieces in his hand. ''Damn it.'' He cursed, his first words since a few days. His voice was hoarse and rough, worn with fatigue. He opened his hand, some pieces of glass falling to the floor and pulled a face when he saw that his palm was bleeding.

He waited for the cuts to heal, but that didn't happen and Cole rolled his oceanic blue eyes. Right, he wasn't self-healing anymore.

He had to start being more careful.

Cole walked out of the livingroom and made his way over to his small kitchen. When he reached the sink, he carefully pulled the remaining pieces of glass out of his hand and he turned the tap on. Cole extended his hand and rinsed it underneath the clear, cold water.

He rinsed the blood away, flinching slightly when the cuts started to sting. ''I hate being mortal already.'' He muttered to himself, turning the tap of and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his injured hand and he turned around, glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 8:00pm. It was almost time to go, his plane would leave at 10.

His plane, Cole couldn't remember the last time he hda travelled with a plane. Usually he would just shimmer to the other side of America within several seconds. He turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen, the towel still wrapped around his hand.

''_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_  
And when the last one falls_

_  
when it's all said and done_

_  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love''_

Cole looked around his bedroom after pulling his bag over his broad shoulder. Did he have everything? It looked like it. It didn't really matter if he'd forget something anyway, he could always buy new stuff in New York. He sighed deeply and picked his suitcase up and walked into the livingroom. There he picked his ticket up and put it in the pocket of his jacket. _One ticket to New York. Here I go. _He used his free hand to push the button from the elevator and waited until it arrived, glancing at his watch. He would be on time. _Ding. _The elevator said when it arrived and the doors slowly slid open. Cole bit his lip and stepped inside. He turned around to look at his apartment one last time before the door closed. He had no idea what was going to happen or what the future held for him, but he would find out soon enough.

''_I'm here without you baby_

_  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

_  
I think about you baby _

_  
and I dream about you all the time_

_  
I'm here without you baby_

_  
But you're still with me in my dreams_

_  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me''_

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Keep checking back to see what happens next! Review to let me know what you think. Good start? Ciao xx**  
**_


	2. Leaving San Francisco

**_Notes; _**_A quick update! I really like writing this story and I have a lot of ideas for it, so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, some things might not be right about the plane, because I have never been on one, but I'll try to ask as many things as possible lol. Does any know how many hours the flight from San francisco to New York takes? Enjoy reading xx._

**_Disclaimer; _**_Don't own charmed!_

_**Song; **I used 'It ends tonight' by The All-American Rejects for this chapter. For the previous chapter (I forgot to say) I used, 'Here without you' by 3 doors down.  
_

* * *

_**Previously; **Cole bit his lip and stepped into the elevator. He turned around to look at his apartment one last time before the doors closed. He had no idea what was going to happen or what the future held for him, but he would find out soon enough. _

**  
**

* * *

**1. Leaving San Francisco.**

''_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all that wants_

_And all that needs_

_All I don't want to need at all''_

Cole gave the blonde woman a dazzling smile while handing his planeticket and passport to her. She smiled back slightly and studied his passport, her brow furrowing slightly. She looked up at Cole suspiciously and then looked back at his passport. ''Born in 1964?'' she asked. Her voice was soft and comforting. Cole bit his lower lip momentarily and then nodded. Of course he knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't say that he was born in 1885 either. The blonde woman looked at him again and then nodded, smiling. ''Okay Mr. Turner.'' She handed him his planeticket and passport back.

''Have a nice flight.'' Cole nodded and stepped over the line that seperated the large hall from a tunnel.

He tightened his grip on the ticket and followed a small group of bussiness men who were heading the same way as he was. That could be him in a few months. Cole smiled slightly to himself, it would be good to start working again. Not only did he like being a lawyer, or ADA for that matter, but it would also help him take his mind off Phoebe and being a demon.

He looked through the small windows from the tunnel as he passed them. Outside the sky was starting to become darker and darker and he hoped that the plane could still take off, otherwise he'd have to spend the night at the airfield. Cole blinked when he saw lightening lit up the sky and shook his head slightly. Typical, that once in every 50 years that he took the plane, it would storm.  
''Mommy, is auntie Kelly waiting for us in New York?'' A high pitched voice chirped. Cole looked away from the windows and smiled slightly when he saw a little dark haired boy pass him by, holding tightly onto the hand from his mother. ''Yes Sweetie, he is. Now come on, we can watch television in the plane, you'll have your own screen.'' His mom told him in a soft, comforting voice. She looked up at Cole and caught his glance.

Cole bit his lower lip and gave her a small smile. She smiled back then then gently placed her hand on her son's back, urging him on with soft force. Cole watched them go, silently wishing that that little boy had been has son, and that it was Phoebe who gave him such a sweet smile. Unfortunately that would only be true in his dreams. He smiled slightly when he finally reached the plane. He handed his ticket to a small brunette in a blue outfit. She reminded him a bit of Paige.

''First class Mr. Turner, up the stairs. Seat number 25, row 2.'' She told him, handing the ticket back to him. Cole thanked her and stepped into the plane, looking around. It was a large, modern plane. Pretty different to the last plane that he could remember.

''_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow''_

_XXX_

Phoebe Halliwell let out a tired sighed while entering her bedroom. She glanced at the alarmclock on her nightstand, 9.30pm. It was still early, but she was worn out. It had been a long day at work and Elise had made her stay until 8pm for a meeting. It meeting which had turned out to be useless since Richard had not been there. She dropped her bag to the floor, next to her nightstand. And she turned the small lamp that was placed on it on. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she saw a small white envelope on the blue pillow of her bed. Her name was on it, in Cole's handwriting. Phoebe let out a sigh and bit her lip. She was tempted to rip it in pieces, but then again, it could be something important. Maybe Cole had finally figured out that he had to stop stalking her.

Phoebe extended her hand and picked the envelope up, taking place on her bed. She opened it with slightly trembling fingers and carefully took a folded letter out. _Did he finally leave? _She hoped so. She had told him many times that he needed to start a new life. That he had to move on, but he never listened to her. Maybe this time.

She opened the letter and started reading.

_My dearest Phoebe,_

_Well, this is it. This is my final goodbye letter. The one that you have always been hoping for. I decided to listen to your advice and start a new life, so I bought a ticket to New York. I have found a new job there as a lawyer and I'm leaving tonight. I will probably already be on the plane when you read this letter. Now you will probably wonder why I'm not just fading to New York, but that is because I stripped my powers. Paige has made a potion for me. _

_Phoebe, this letter is not meant to convince you that I am good now and that I want you back. This letter is meant to thank you for the years we have had together. Before I met you I was just a cold blooded demon who didn't know how to love. Who didn't even know that the word 'love' existed and I didn't have any feelings. Then you came into my life and taught me about everything that was good. You even managed to turn me good for a while, before I became the Source and you vanquished me. I'm not blaming you for this Phoebe, because I still love you and words will forever fail to explain how much I love you. All I want to do is say goodbye. _

_So goodbye and I'm just asking you for one more thing. _

_Let me be your memory Phoebe. Don't remember the end, but remember the beginning and the middle, those were the best times of my life. I hope you will eventually find that one guy that is meant for you and I hope you will be happy._

_Love you, always,_

_Cole. _

Phoebe sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. She blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Cole was gone, he was finally gone. After months of being haunted by him, at her work, in the Manor, in her dreams, he had finally left. She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip gently and placed the letter back in its envelope. ''Goodbye Cole.'' She whispered quietly.

''_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight''_

_XXX_

Cole walked past row number two, counting the comfortable looking chairs. _21, 22, 23, 24. Ah, 25. _He was surprised to see the little boy from earlier and his mother sitting on the seats next to him. Number 26 and 27. Cole smiled, ''Hi.'' He looked at the blonde mother and put his bag down, taking place in his seat. She gave him a small nod, ''Hi.''

Cole sighed deeply and unbuttoned his jacket. ''Sir? Mister are you going to New York too? We're going to visit my auntie.'' The little brown haired boy said, tugging at Cole's sleeve. Cole focused his eyes upon the small boy and laughed slightly when he saw his big brown eyes looking up at him. ''Yeah I'm going to New York too.'' He replied, giving the boy a wide smile. ''Sammy.'' His mom placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, gently forcing him to sit down. ''What did I tell you about bothering strangers?'' she said. Sammy looked up at his mom, ''Don't?'' he asked as innocent as he could. His mom couldn't help but smile and Cole let out a small laugh. ''It's okay you know. At least I won't get bored.'' He told her. She looked up at Cole and smiled slightly, ''Okay. I'm Jordan.'' She held out her hand. Cole shook it gently, ''Cole Turner. And you're sammy right?'' he asked the little boy.

He nodded intently, ''Actually it's Sam, but you can call me Sammy just like my mommy. Why are you going to New York Mr. Cole?'' Jordan shook her head slightly and opened her bag. ''I'm going to work in New York.'' Cole replied patiently while crossing his legs. ''Are you a policeman? My daddy was a policeman, but then he had to go to heaven because they needed more policemen there.'' Sammy smiled, his smile showing that he was missing a few teeth. Cole guessed he was about 6 years old. ''And mommy said he can always see us now, because he's in heaven.'' Cole nodded, ''I bet your daddy was a great policeman, but I'm not one.'' He glanced at Jordan who bit her lower lip and Cole decided to change the subject. ''So how old are you Sammy?'' ''6.'' Sammy told him proudly. ''And I'm turning 7 in.. how many months again mommy?'' he tugged on his mom's sleeve impatiently. ''In how many months? Mommy?'' Jordan looked at him, ''8 months Sweetie.'' She replied, stroking his mouse-brown hair. Sammy nodded and turned back to Cole, ''In 8 months! How old are you Mister Cole?''

''Sammy..you can't ask that.'' His mom told him. Cole shook his head, signaling that it didn't matter. ''I'm going to be 38 soon.'' He said. ''My mommy is 33, she said she's old, but you're older aren't you?'' Jordan hid her face behind her hand, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and smiling. Cole laughed and glanced at Jordan.

''Yeah. I'm older.''

''_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_Your finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain''_

_XXX_

Cole wiped the fog off his small window with his hand and peered through it.

Beneath him he could see the lights of the city that became blurry because of the rain. The plane had taken off an hour ago and the storm had become even worse. He didn't worry though, he was sure the pilot was trained enough to handle a storm like this. He felt something tug at the sleeve of his shirt and he cast his eyes towards the small shape that was in the seat next to him. ''Mister Cole?'' ''Cole.'' He smiled slightly. ''Oh Cole. Um. I kind of need the bathroom and mommy is asleep.'' Sammy said, letting out a nervous giggle. Cole nodded, understanding that the little boy meant. ''I'll go with you. Careful don't wake your mom.'' Sammy smiled and moved himself off the seat. Cole got to his feet and put his jacket down on his seat. He moved past Jordan's legs carefully and smiled slightly when Sammy took his hand.

''Okay, I think the toilets are at the end of this path.'' Cole said, and he led the little boy down the path. A few smiles and looks were thrown at him and Cole chose to ignore them. He stepped into a small hallway and his eyes caught the small sign on the right that said 'toilets'.

''Here they are.'' Cole stopped and used his free hand to open one of the doors for Sammy, who let go of Cole's hand. ''Thank you.'' He slipped past Cole and went into the small room, closing the door behind himself. ''I'll wait here.'' Cole said and he leaned against the wall on the other side of the hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small sigh. He was starting to get tired, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Especially with Sammy next to him.

Cole looked down the path towards Jordan, but from what he could see she was still asleep. He smiled when a blonde haired stewardess in blue suit walked up to him. ''Are you waiting for someone?'' She asked friendly. Cole bit his lip and nodded. ''Okay, we'll be coming by with food and drinks in a few minutes.'' She told him and then moved past him towards the 2nd class. Cole watched her go, her hips forcing his eyes to watch them.

He looked up when he heard a toilet flush and the door in front of him opened again. ''Done.'' Sammy said, pushing the door shut with both hands. ''Good.'' Cole gestured towards their seats. ''Wanna go back to your mom?'' Before he could take Sammy's hand however, he had already ran off back to their seats. Cole laughed slightly to himself and followed.

''_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when your blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight''_

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Done! Again hehe. Hope you liked this chapter, I love writing about Sammy. And Jordan and Cole? Is there something between them? Keep checking back to find out, and don't forget to review. ta- ta! xx**  
**_


	3. A whole new beginning

**_Notes; _**_Ah! Anoother update! Coz I was bored and really wanted to write this chapter hehe. I want to thank **foxfieldco** who helped me to correct some mistakes. Those were on about 2nd class, which is called Coach and the fact that you don't need a passport when u travel within the USA. So from now on I will use the right terms for that. Also thanks to all the other reviewers!! ENjoy the next chapter. x_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Charmed which I think is kinda obvious!_

* * *

_**Previously; **''Done.'' Sammy said, pushing the door shut with both hands. ''Good.'' Cole gestured towards their seats. ''Wanna go back to your mom?'' Before he could take Sammy's hand however, he had already run back off to their seats. Cole laughed slightly to himself and followed. _

* * *

**2. A whole new beginning..**

''Piper. Piper? Where are you?'' Phoebe bounced down the stairs and took the last two steps with a jump. She held Cole's letter tightly in her hand and looked around the hallway, waiting for a response from her older sister.

''Kitchen!'' The reply came. _Of course. Kitchen, she's always in the kitchen. _Phoebe thought to herself and she made her way over to the kitchen. Her heels click-clacking on the wooden floor. ''What's going on?'' Piper asked, eyeing her sister up and down. She stood at the counter, doing the dishes.''What's this? I thought you were going to bed?'' she pointed with her soapy finger at her sister's clothes.

''Change of plans, look. Read, no wait dry your hands off first.'' Phoebe threw a towel at Piper who caught it quickly. ''You seem happy?'' She dried her hands and took the letter out of Phoebe's hands. ''My Dearest Phoebe? Is this from Cole? What did he –''

''Shush. Read.'' Phoebe interrupted and pointed at the end of the letter. ''I Oh.'' Piper let her eyes fly over the letters quickly and felt her jaw drop slightly. ''He left? Today?'' she glanced at the clock. ''An hour ago? And Paige helped him?''

''Paige helped who?''

Piper and Phoebe both looked up to see Paige walking into the room, her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. And she was wearing a short, flirty skirt and a low-cut top. ''I've rented some dvd's and I've got popcorn.'' The youngest held up two dvd's and a plastic bucket of popcorn. ''Anyone?''

''Paige did you give Cole a potion to strip his powers so he could go to New York?'' Piper showed her baby-sister the letter that she was holding and she raised an eyebrow. Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip gently. ''Okay. So no-one?'' She turned around and quickly walked out of the kitchen. ''Hold it right there missy!'' Piper called, following her. _Damn it. _Paige took a deep breath and turned to face Piper. ''Why didn't you discuss this with us? I thought we had an agreement. And we're called the Charmed-Ones for a reason, you know?'' Paige rolled her eyes, why was it that she always received a lecture? Even if something went according to plan she did. ''Well it worked didn't it? Cole's off to New York and he's probably met some other blonde haired woman with long legs by now. So don't give me the power of three lecture, because you know what? I'm also a whitelighter and they do things on there own.'' She told Piper, hanging the bucket on her arm.

''Oh Paige. I won't give you a lecture I will give you a hug.'' Phoebe smiled and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. ''I think it was a good idea. Even though it was risky.'' Paige hugged back and stuck her tongue out at Piper teasingly. ''Thank you.''

Piper shook her head and stole the popcorn from Paige. ''Hey! I got that one for free because I have such a nice smile.'' Paige let go of Phoebe and reached for the bucket. ''Right. If you have such a nice smile then why are you wearing that low cut top? Something tells me that you've been making out missy.'' Piper grinned when Paige blushed.

''Bucket of Popcorn!'' Paige called and she held up her hand. A swirl of blue lights appeared around the bucket that Piper was holding and moments later the bucket re-formed in Paige's hand.

''Personal gain!''

Paige just shrugged and orbed out.

''Hey!'' Piper looked at Phoebe who laughed. ''Piper we're using your room you've got a TV!'' Paige's voice sounded from upstairs. Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks and then both quickly made their way up the stairs.

_XXX_

''_Phoebe.'' Cole bit his lower lip gently and closed his eyes, getting lost in the moment. She ran her hands down his chest and teased his neck with feather light butterfly kisses. _

_He smiled when he felt her tall fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt. ''Did anoyone ever tell you that you wear too many layers?'' she murmered against his skin. ''Hmm.'' Cole let his hands run down to the small of her back. ''People might have mentioned it.'' He let out a low moan when she pushed her small frame against his larger one. Phoebe let out a giggle and moved her hands down to unbuckle his belt when a tall, hooded figure flamed in behind her. Cole's eyes snapped open and he placed his hands upon Phoebe's arms, ready to push her away. Too late, the demon formed a large fireball and threw it at Phoebe before Cole could protect her._

''_No!''_

''No!'' Cole woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He looked around frantically, only to discover that he was still on the plane to New York. Several people shot him strange looks and Cole looked at Jordan, who seemed worried about him. ''Cole, Are you okay?'' She carefully placed a slender hand upon his arm. Cole looked down at her hand. Her fingersnails were painted red and she wore several coloured rings. He cast his eyes towards hers and then nodded his head.

''Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream.'' He told her, taking a deep breath. Jordan gave him a small smile and handed him her bottle of water. ''Drink some of that.''

Cole thanked her and screwed the top off the bottle. He raised it to his dry lips and took a few big gulps of the clear cold liquid. Next to him Sammy moved slightly underneath Cole's jacket. He parted his rose coloured lips slightly and cuddled the worn teddybear that he had brought with him. Cole glanced at him and let a smile play on his lips.

''Do you and your wife have any kids together?'' Jordan asked after taking her bottle back. Cole looked at her, his brow furrowing in confusion.

''Wife?''

''Yeah. You're married, aren't you?'' She pointed at his left hand where he was wearing his weddingring. Cole glanced at it and bit his lip. He had completely forgotten about his ring. He wore it because he had gotten used to it. ''No. I'm divorced actually. I just forgot to take my ring off.'' He played with the golden weddingband and flashed Jordan a smile. Jordan smiled back slightly.

''Did you love her?''

''My ex-wife?''

Jordan nodded and Cole shrugged slightly.

''She was the love of my life. Before I met her I didn't.. I didn't really want to commit, but she made me want to be with her forever. Unfortunately I screwed up. She hates me now so I'm trying to move on.''

''Oh. I'm sorry.'' Jordan stroked her son's hair gently and avoided Cole's look. Almost as if she was ashamed of her curiosity. Maybe she hadn't expected his answer. ''It's okay, you know.'' He told her reassuringly. ''I took her sister's advice to start a new life. That's why I'm here now.''

Jordan opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by a stewardess who pushed a metal trolley that contained several sorts of drinks. ''Would you like something else to drink?'' she asked friendly. Cole glanced at Jordan, but she shook her head. He looked at the stewardess. ''I'd like some whiskey please.'' He said.

She nodded and handed him a glass with icecubes and a small bottle filled with Jack Daniels. Cole thanked her and she went to the next few passengers.

''Your favourite?'' Jordan asked with a slight smile.

''Yeah. Nothing better than listening to Louis Armstrong in your leather armchair while enjoying a glass of Jack Daniels.'' He grinned and screwed the top of the minuscul bottle. He could barely even hold it between his fingers. ''I don't know about that. I can think of better things.'' Jordan replied. Cole poured the liquid into his glass and looked at her. ''Like what?''

''Like.. Like a walk outside when it's snowing. Or drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.'' She laughed slightly. ''Not a big fan of alcohol then?'' Cole raised the glass to his lips slowly, his eyes still watching the blonde woman. ''Sometimes. On special occasions.'' ''Hmm.'' Cole took a sip from his whiskey. ''Hot chocolate can be nice too. Or a walk in the snow. You have good taste.'' He placed his glass down. Jordan nodded.

''Mommy?'' Jordan and Cole both looked at the seat that was in between them. Sammy sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. ''Are we there yet?'' He yawned quietly and pulled Cole's jacket over his legs. Jordan smiled and kissed the top of her little boy's head. ''Not yet Sweetie, only a few more hours though. I think we're somewhere above Illinois now.'' She told him gently.

''Where is Illi.. – Illinili.. –''

''Illinois.'' Cole helped him.

''Illinilinois?''

His mom let out a small laugh. ''Next to Indiana Sweetie. Remember? We've been to Indiana.'' Sammy nodded and closed his eyes again, deciding that he hadn't slept long enough yet. ''Will you wake me up when we're in Indiana?'' he asked quietly.

''Sure baby.'' Jordan wrapped her arm around him protectively. ''Sleep well Sweetie.'' Sammy nodded slightly, his small head barely even noticable underneath Cole's jacket. Cole downed what was left of his whiskey and leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. ''Two more hours.'' He sighed slightly. Jordan nodded, closing her eyes as well.

Suddenly the plane shook heavily and the glass Cole had just put down fell to the floor, breaking into pieces. His eyes snapped open and several people let out screams. ''The airfoil!'' Someone cried. Jordan looked at Cole, a scared expression on her face and Sammy started to wake again. ''Mommy?'' He sat up and the jacket slid off his body, to the floor. Cole started to get to his feet, but he was thrown off balance when the plane shook again. ''It's okay Sweetie. Don't worry.'' Jordan wrapped her arms around Sammy.

Cole rubbed the back of his head which he had came into contact with the floor. He slowly moved himself back onto his seat and looked at Jordan.

''What's going on?''

''I can see fire!''

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **(drum rolls) Omg, I really love cliffhangers too much. Hehe. Sorry for leaving you on that one! I will update soon I promise. Review please, I'm open for suggestions. Ta ta! Xx Saskia**  
**_


	4. Fragile

**_Notes; _**_First of all, Thanks to Tryan4Eva, mandymoore1, Pandora of Ithilien and Lin for reviewing:) I'm really happy with the positive reactions I'm getting. Lin I just wanted to point out that you weren't the only one who didn't like Cole leaving. Especially since he was.. sexy lol. And the only reason I've written the whole 'Phoebe hates Cole thing' is because I wanted to keep the ideas that they had about the couple in the show itself. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you like it. I've written this one without any plane experience so I hope it's all kind of right lol. Enjoy xx_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Charmed!_

_**Song; **For this chapter I have used the song 'Fragile' by Maria Mena._

* * *

_**Previously; **Cole rubbed the back of his head which had came into contact with the floor. He slowly moved himself back onto his seat and looked at Jordan. ''What's going on?"'_  
''I can see fire!''

* * *

**3. Fragile.**

''_I've been walking around all day thinking_

_I think I have a problem_

_I think I think too much_

_I've been thought to hold back my tears_

_and avoid them_

_but you made pain into something_

_I could touch''_

''Please! Everybody sit down and fasten your seatbelts!'' Two stewardesses walked into the paths, trying to keep their expressions calm. One of them helped a young woman to get up. ''We're experiencing some heavy turbulence due to the storm outside. It has become heavier and one of the engines has stopped working, but there is no need to panic.''

Cole glanced at Jordan who quickly helped her son to fasten his seatbelt. His hand searched for his own seatbelt and he pulled it across his stomach, fastening it with a soft click. ''Our pilots are taking care of the situation and we're going to make an emergency landing.'' One of the stewardesses passed Cole's seat, making sure everyone had fastened their seatbelts. Sammy looked like he was about to cry.

''No one can get up to go to the toilet until we have landed safely and – '' the dark-haired woman was cut off by one of her colleagues who tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned to him and he talked to her quietly. She nodded and then turned back to the passengers. ''The airport is only 15 minutes away now. If you have any questions please raise your hand and don't get up and start walking. These are only precautions.''

Jordan let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly at Cole. ''This is why I don't like flying.'' She let out a small, nervous laugh. ''You're not the only one.'' Cole muttered in reply.

''_I've been walking around all day laughing_

_I think I'd be better off without you here_

_and I bet your sweet_

_and hard to get over_

_so I'll cry and people stop and stare_

_now it's okay to let them stop and stare''_

_XXX_

''No! Oh My God! Ew Ew Ew!'' Phoebe exclaimed, staring at the TV with a shocked expression on her face. Paige grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bucket and shrugged. ''Pheebs stop it. It's only a movie.'' She leaned back against the pillows and crossed her legs. The three sisters were still in Piper's bedroom, watching the DVD 'Final Destination'. Phoebe was leaning against Piper's shoulder, the covers pulled over her legs and Piper's legs were underneath Paige's legs. As usual. She was always used to lean against of to sit on. It had probably something to do with being the eldest.

''But death came between them. I mean no she came between that guy and death. So shouldn't death move on to her?''

''No. Because it has this pattern has it? I don't know I'm really confused. I told you you should have paused the DVD when I needed the bathroom.'' Paige complained, sticking some popcorn into her mouth. ''You shouldn't have drunk so much Dr. Pepper.'' Piper replied, picking up her own glass that was half-filled with water.

She looked at it, her brow furrowing in confusing. ''I thought I didn't drink any from it yet?'' she thought out loud. Glancing at Phoebe who looked away from the television when someone else was murdered. ''You can handle killing demons, but you can't handle someone being stabbed?'' Paige asked, ignoring Piper. She didn't need to know that she had drunk some of the water when she wasn't looking.

''It's all the blood and just.. it's ew. Demon's don't generally bleed. If they did I would have quit being a fulltime demon fighter years ago.'' Phoebe defended herself, grabbing a pillow and using it to hit Paige. ''Hey! Be careful I'm holding water!'' Piper said, grabbing the pillow and throwing it on the floor.

''Spoilsport.'' Phoebe muttered, focusing her attention back on the film. Paige grinned and shifted. Moving her lips close to Phoebe's ear.

Piper hit her arm gently, but she ignored it. ''BOO!'' She said.

Phoebe, who was just taking a sip from her coke, gasped and started coughing. The coke coming through her nose. ''Paige!'' She put her glass down, taking deep breaths to try and get her breathing back in sync.

Piper laughed at the look on Phoebe's face and smiled when she saw Paige who was off into a laughing fit. She loved these kinds of sister nights.

'''_Cause I'm fragile_

_I'm hopeless_

_I'm not perfect_

_but I'm free''_

_XXX_

Cole felt the knot in his stomach tighten when another flash of lightening lit up the sky outside. Like a picure being taken. Except this felt a lot more akward. They were flying in the middle of a storm included thunder and lightening. Not the safest moment to fly. And the airport was still ten minutes away, which felt more like ten hours to him. Next to him Jordan was comforting Sammy. Her hand stroked his hair and she held him close to her, making sure nothing would happen to him.

Cole glanced at them, ''You okay?'' He gave her a small smile. ''We'll be okay you know. I'm sure the pilot knows how to handel – '' He was interrupted when the plane shook again, harder than the other times. A weird, muffled noise came from the back of the plane and the yellow oxygen masks fell down from their hiding places.

Jordan jumped and looked at the oxygen mask that was dangling in front of her, scared. Sammy's bottom lip started to wibble and the two stewardesses from earlier walked into the paths again.

''We're gonna die.'' A hysterical woman cried. Cole shook his head and took a deep breath. He looked at the blonde stewardess who started to explain how to use the oxygen mask and he grabbed it. Placing it over his mouth. He looked at Jordan who was hyperventilating and let go of his mask again. ''Jordan. Breathe, take a deep breath.'' He told her, making sure Sammy was okay. He helped the little boy with the oxygen mask and then turned his attention back to Jordan.

''It's going to be okay. Take the mask and place it over your mouth Jordan. Just breathe, we're gonna be okay. Trust me.'' He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over Sammy's chair, grabbing Jordan's oxygen mask and handing it to her. She took long deep breath, calming down slightly and she placed the mask over her mouth. Cole nodded his head and sat back down. He grabbed his own mask and placed it over his mouth. ''The tail unit has been struck by lightening and we're going to make an emergency landing right now. Don't get up, the pilot's done this before.'' The dark-haired stewardess glanced at her blonde colleague who disappeared behind a door and she followed to go and sit down. Preparing for the landing.

Cole closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating in his throat. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his blue shirt stuck to his back. He heard Sammy starting to cry and he placed a comforting hand on top of the little boy's leg.

''_I've been walking around all day waiting_

_and waiting is all I seem to do_

_'cause I never get it_

_unless I'm fed_

_but this time I just have to_

_yeah this time I just have to''_

_  
XXX_

Phoebe yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. ''Next time I'm picking the DVD, Paige.'' She said and glanced over at her baby-sister. She didn't reply.

''Paige?'' Phoebe put her hand on Paige's shoulder and Paige let out a low moan, shifting and cuddling the pillow she was holding. She had fallen asleep.

Phoebe looked up at Piper who smiled slightly. ''That was to be expected, after getting up at 6:00am and a make-out session with the DVD-guy.'' She pushed the covers off her legs and got to her feet, stretching. Phoebe nodded and stifled a yawn behind her hand. ''Are we going to let her sleep?'' She picked up the empty popcorn bucket and placed it next to the bed. ''Yeah, I'll sleep in her bed. I don't think Leo will get home tonight anyway. He told me not to stay up.'' Piper made her way over the television and turned it off. She then walked over to the window and closed the long curtains.

''Okay, it's your bedroom.''

Phoebe pulled the sheets over Paige's body gently and a smile crossed her face when Paige mumbled something quietly. ''She looks so innocent asleep, doesn't she?'' She carefully moved a strand of reddish blonde hair out of her baby-sister's face. ''Yeah.'' Piper collected her pajamas and her favourite book. ''We know her better than that, though. Come on, lets go to bed.'' Phoebe smiled and followed her sister out of the room, making sure she tip-toed so that Paige's wouldn't wake up from the click-clacking of her heels. ''Night Paige.'' She whispered and quietly closed the door behind her. Paige pulled a small face and rolled onto her stomach. ''Cole.''

''_Say not around and I've finished_

_if your not around that's too bad_

_hopeless safe inside not alone no_

_'cause you know I believe in you''_

_XXX_

Cole's knuckles started to turn white when he was holding tightly onto the arms of his seat. The plane was now shaking constantly and uncontrollably and he had a hunch that they weren't going to make such a safe emergency landing. All around him people were crying and being hysterical and yet he managed to stay quite calm in all the chaos. He let go of his oxygen mask when he saw Sammy slip off his seat and Jordan moved to help him.

Cole was first. He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved down next to Sammy in between the seats. He pulled him against his chest, preventing the little boy from hitting his head. ''It's okay.'' He told him loudly over the sound of chaos. Sammy was completely terrified and wasn't able to stop trembling. The plane shook again, harder than all the other times. And Cole was flung from their safe little place into the path. He felt the back of his head hit something hard and struggled to keep his eyes open. Stars were dancing in front of them and before he realised what else was going to happen everything went black.

_Phoebe looked at him with a sympathetic look on her face. '' Cole, we did the best we could. We tried every way possible to make this work but it wasn't meant to be. And it wasn't because we didn't love each other, it's just love wasn't enough, so now we have to move on, okay, the both of us.'' Cole bit his lower lip and looked back at her. ''You better go, before the beast attacks.'' He told her. He watched her astral project out and looked down at the dead creature that was laying in the sand. The particular words kept running through his head. It just wasn't mean to be. They just weren't mean to be._

Cole's eyelids fluttered open slowly. His whole body was aching and he felt the rain hitting his face painfully hard. The sound of sirens was pressing on his ears. He tried to move and his face contorted in pain when he felt something heavy push down on his chest. He tried to lift his head to see what it was, but found that he couldn't move it. He tried to move his fingers, but that didn't work either. He heard someone let out a strangled sob and opened his mouth to speak. In stead a weak cough came out. It felt as though his lungs were incinerated and he couldn't feel anything at all from his waist downwards.

''Phoebe.'' He whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut when suddenly a flash of light shone into them. He heard a ragged breath near his ear and someone drop to the muddy ground. ''Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?'' Someone's cold fingers pressed in his neck and he heard a male voice shout something. ''Sir? Can you tell me your name?''

Cole shook his head lightly and a sharp pain shot down his spine. ''Where's Sammy? I need Phoebe.'' He opened his eyes slightly and saw the outline of a human body above him. ''Sir, you're going to be okay. Just hang in there, we need to lift this off your chest.'' Cole let out a low moan and felt himself starting to lose consious again. ''Stay with us here.'' The remoted voice said and Cole struggled to keep his eyes open, but eventually they closed and everything went mute.

'''_Cause I'm fragile_

_I'm hopeless_

_I'm not perfect_

_but I'm free''_

_**To be Continued...  
**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Hehehe. Another cliffhanger. Don't you just love me for that? As you might know me though, I will update soon enough. It was kind of scary to write this chapter because my dad got on the plane this morning to go to Spain and there's really stormy weather over here at the moment. Same in Germany and the UK anyway. I know that my dad arrived in his luxerious resort earlier, now all that's left is a safe trip home. Anyhow, leave me a review, they make me happy. Until the next time xx Ciao. _


	5. Meant to live

**_Notes; _**_Hi! Back again, with yet another update. Took me a while, but I was suffering from a writersblock. Still am on some level, because I don't have any ideas for my other story, Deadly Sins, atm. Sorry about that. For now, enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual because I was on a role. You shouldn't complain. _

**_Disclaimer; _**_Don't own any of it! Except for Jordan, Sammy and the plotline._**  
**

* * *

** _Previously.._ **_''Sir? you're going to be okay. Just hang in there. We need to lift this off your chest.'' Cole let out a low moan and felt himself starting to lost consious again. ''Stay with us here.'' The remoted voice said and Cole struggled to keep his eyes open, but eventually they closed and everything went mute._

* * *

**4. Meant to live.**

The next morning Paige made her way down the stairs rubbing her hazel coloured eyes sleepily. She inched into the kitchen on her fluffy slippers, her silky blue dressing gown trailing behind her. ''Goodmorning Sunshine.'' Phoebe's voice chirped happily. Paige pulled a face and walked over to the counter. ''No happy morning greetings until I have caffeine in my system. Thanks.'' She poured the hot brown liquid into a large mug when Piper entered the kitchen. ''Morning.'' She smiled. Phoebe looked up from her newspaper and grinned. ''Someone's been getting some.'' She commented and laughed slightly when she saw Piper's brow furrow in confusion. ''How do you know?'' ''The glow. I'm your sister, have been for years. It's obvious. Even Paige could notice it.''

Paige let out a nearly inaudible groan and sipped at her hot coffee.

Piper let out a chuckle. ''Okay. So think you could fix us some pancakes?'' Phoebe asked, putting her best set of puppy eyes on. Piper nodded her head, ''Paige? Pancakes?'' She turned to her youngest living sister who shook her head. Her red hair falling in front of her face. ''Nah. No offence, because your food's great. But I should cut down on all the delicious food, I'll get fat.'' ''Paige, if there's anyone who is not fat then it's you.'' Phoebe argued, putting her newspaper down. She took her glasses off and placed them on top of the newspaper.

''I know. I have a high metabolism, still I should watch what I eat. It's not healthy. Anyway, I've had the strangest dream last night..-'' She was cut off by Piper who turned up the volume of the TV. ''Wait.'' She said, motioning at her baby-sister to be quiet. ''- has reported that the plane to New York, flight 088, got into trouble due to the heavy storm outside. The rumours are that certainly more than 300 of the 400 passengers have not survived the crash – '' _Crash. _Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige, who was staring at the TV with a worried expression upon her delicate features. At her feet lay a broken mug and what was left of the coffee she had been drinking. ''I dreamt that.'' She managed to bring out. ''That's Cole's plane.''

_XXX_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Cole sighed into the oxygen mask that was placed over his mouth and nose. He twitched his fingers and struggled to open his eyes. It felt like his eyelids were kept closed with glue. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked against the harsh light that bore into them. ''Ah, Mr. Turner. You're awake.'' A soft, female voice almost sang to him. Cole groaned slightly and moved his head. Next to his bed he saw a small brunette, she was obviously a nurse. ''How are you feeling?'' She leaned closer to him and carefully took his oxygen mask off. ''Is that better?''

"Hmm.'' Cole licked his dry lips and tried to sit up, but his aching body pushed him back into the pillows. ''Sammy.'' He sighed, closing his eyes again. ''Is he okay?'' The small nurse raised an eyebrow and straightened the sheets that covered his body.

''Was he with you on the plane Mr. Turner?'' Cole nodded his head, almost invisably. ''Okay. I'll go and check on your son if you promise to rest.'' She said, checking his heart rate on the monitor. ''No. He's not my son. – Jordan's son.'' ''Shh..'' the nurse interrupted him. ''It's okay. I'll be right back Mr. Turner.'' She smiled and walked out of the room.

Cole re-opened his eyes and scanned the small room. Opposite him, on the other side of the room, stood a few other beds, but they were all empty. He was alone and he closed his eyes again. The door opened and someone with heels walked in, slowly. They walked towards the bed and Cole felt someone place a warm hand on his arm. Paige bit her lower lip when she saw Cole in the bed. Several wires lead from his body to a machine and his chest was bruised. His face was covered in cuts and he had a black eye, which was already fading slightly though. Paige felt the knots in her stomach tighten and fought back the tears that pricked in her eyes. She despised Cole, but yet she felt so guilty. She had been the one telling him over and over again to leave their lives. She had been the one to get him that ticket to New York. And the plane had crashed. ''I'm sorry Cole. I never should've bought you that ticket. I never should've taken away your powers. And I shouldn't have taken away you powers. If you had still had them, you wouldn't be here right now. I'm really sorry.'' She stroked the top of his hand lightly and took place in the seat next to the hospital bed.

''Phoebe didn't want to come, but she told me to tell you to get well soon. She was worried about you. I decided to make sure you're gonna be okay. The nurse told me you're out of lifedanger now, but you need one more surgery.'' She smiled slightly. He looked so innocent asleep, any outside would never be able to imagine the evil things he had done in his past. Cole licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes, ''Could you get me some water?'' he asked, his voice was worn with fatigue. Paige's eyes widened and she let go of his hand so quickly, that it looked like she had been stung.

''Cole.. – You're awake? Why didn't you tell me I – I.'' She watched as Cole's face contorted in pain and he opened his mouth slightly.

''Too tired.'' He whispered. ''I'll pretend like I didn't hear you.'' He gave her a small smile and glanced at the can of water that was standing on his bedside cabinet. ''Oh. Right. Thirsty.'' Paige poured some water into a glass and went to hand it to Cole. ''Wait, I'm guessing you can't really hold that, can you?'' Cole shook his head slightly in reply. ''Okay. I never thought I would be helping you, but I guess the time has come.'' She smiled and carefully brought the glass of water to Cole's lips, letting him take small sips. She waited until he had finished it all and then placed the glass back on top of the cabinet.

''Thanks.''

He sighed and shifted slightly, closing his blue eyes. Paige watched him and shook her head slightly. The door opened and a small nurse walked into the room, she had a worried look upon her face. ''Are you family?'' she asked, obviously surprised to see Paige sitting there. Paige opened her mouth to reply, but surprisingly Cole beat her to it. ''Girlfriend.'' He said, flinching slightly when he felt his back hurt. Paige hid her confusion well and the nurse nodded her head. ''Mr. Turner? I checked with Sammy and he's is going to be okay, I can't say the same about his mother, though.'' She told him in a calm voice. Paige glanced at Cole when the nurse told him the bad news. She saw him struggle to fight back his tears and fail, his eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip and hesitantly put her hand on his arm. He moved it slightly and swallowed hard, ''What about Sammy?'' he asked, his voice hoarse and stretched with emotion. Paige never could've imagined a demon getting so upset about a little boy. Someone he barely even knew. This definately taught her to have more respect for Cole. He always managed to surprise her.

''Social Services will be involved, he still has some family. I'm sorry to bring you this news Mr. Turner. I will leave you and your girlfriend alone for a while, if there's anything you need just press the red button next to your bed.''

Cole looked away without replying so Paige replied for him. ''Okay, thank you.'' She gave the nurse a weak smile and watched her walk out of the room. Cole swallowed hard and closed his eyes, fighting back his tears. ''Paige?'' Paige looked at him. ''Can you please leave?'' She breathed out a sigh, her vision was blurred by the tears that had filled her eyes.

''Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll be back tonight.'' She patted his arm gently and got to her feet. When the door closed behind her Cole allowed his tears to fall.

That little boy's mom hadn't survived the crash. And he was only 6, it seemed so unfair. He himself hadn't had a mother for a long time. She had taught him the main rules and explained how to be a demon, but as soon as he had turned 13 she had left with another couple of demons. Rumor had it that she had gotten bored of being a parent and she wanted to go back to killing and trying to get a better reputation. Not that she had really been a good mother, Cole had been alone most of the time, because she was out killing innocents. Or witches. He pulled a small face and raised his hands to his face, wiping away the few tears with the back of his hand. He decided that, as soon as he was allowed to leave this bed, he would help Sammy, if his family allowed him to. Never he had wanted to do good more than right now.

Paige walked down the hallway, blinking the tears in her eyes away.

Her heels click-clacked across the blue linoleum floor. She sighed slightly and tucked her short red hair behind her ear. A soft tick made her stop and she felt at her ear. Her earring was gone. She looked at the floor and saw that the silver hoop had fallen to the floor, luckily it wasn't broken. She kneeled down to pick it up when she heard two voices float out of the room next to her. The door was opened and she looked inside, curiousity taking over.

''You will be up and on your feet again soon Sweetie. And your auntie will be here tomorrow.'' A calm male voice said. She saw a man in a long white coat standing in front of a bed, she couldn't see who was in the bed, but from what she heard it was a small boy. ''Okay Sammy. I will be back in 15 minutes, okay?'' The doctor said and he walked towards the door. Paige quickly picked up her earring and got to her feet. The young doctor smiled when he saw Paige and he then disappeared down the hallway, his long white coat almost flying behind him because of the speed he walked with. Paige checked if anyway could see her and the made her way into Sammy's room quietly. On the bed next to the large window lay a small boy with mousebrown hair. He couldn't have been older than 6 and his arm was wrapped in a cast. Surprisingly other than that and several bruises and cuts he didn't look too bad. He looked up when he heard Paige walk in.

''Who are you?'' his little boy's voice asked, making Paige smile. She walked over to the small hospital bed. ''I'm Paige. Don't worry I just came here to talk to you for a bit.'' ''Why are you in the hospital? Are you ill?'' the boy asked, his brown eyes widened when he looked at her. ''No, I'm here to visit a friend, but he wanted some alone time so I was looking for the cofffee machine.'' Sammy giggled and sat up in his bed. ''There's no coffee machine here. I sleep here.'' Paige chuckled and took place in the seat that was placed beside the bed. ''I know. It's just, I heard the doctor say your name and.. well, you know Cole right?'' She asked, looking at Sammy who nodded his small head in reply. He pushed the covers away with his feet revealing blue pyjama's decorated with small bears. ''He was next to me. On the plane and he helped me and mommy. But mommy is in heaven now with daddy. Do you think I'll get a little brother? Mommy said maybe.'' Sammy smiled at Paige who bit her lower lip. He was too young to understand what was going on, or he didn't want to understand. Either way it was amazing how happy he still was.

_Maybe he just doesn't really realize what has happened yet. _Paige thought. She gave him a smile back and stroked his hair. ''Maybe Sammy, I don't know. Hey, how about we go and see Cole when you can get out of bed? I think he could use some cheering up.'' She offered.

Sammy nodded his head intently, ''Yeah and I can show him the giraffe and the polar bear the nurses gave to me.'' He grabbed two stuffed animals and showed them to Paige. ''Which one does Cole like most?'' he asked. Paige looked at the animals, ''I don't know. Maybe the polar bear.''

_Cold blooded demon, animal that lives on the northpole. Same difference. _

Sammy smiled and handed Paige that small polar bear. ''Give that to Mr. Cole. Then he won't be lonely.'' He said and cuddled his own toy giraffe. Paige nodded and held onto the polar bear tightly. ''I'll go give it to him now. And I will be back later okay? To check on you.'' She smiled and got her feet. ''Okay. Bye pretty madam.'' Sammy pulled his covers back over his legs. ''Paige.'' She corrected him and walked out of the room after making sure Sammy would be okay.

She walked back towards Cole's room. _Maybe I can help Sammy. I've been a Social worker after all. Even if it was for just one day. Hmm. _She pushed open Cole's door quietly and looked into the room. Cole was still in bed, obviously since he couldn't go anywhere really. He had his eyes closed and the machine he was attached to was still beeping in the right rhythm. Paige made her way over to the bed quietly and she gently placed the toy polar bear in the crook of his right arm. ''I'll be back tomorrow Cole.'' She whispered and hesitated, before leaning forward and kissing his forehead lightly. ''Sleep well.''

When Cole heard her heels click-clacking away and when the door closed he opened his eyes slightly. Since when had she become so caring? Or since when did she care about him? This was a side of her he had never seen before and he had to admit, it made him actually like her a bit more. She wasn't all that bad. He moved slightly and picked the polar bear up. He looked at it and wondered where she had gotten it.

_Full of surprises that woman. _His shifted slightly and closed his eyes again, the polar bear resting on his chest. Within 5 minutes he had fallen back to sleep.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Done! And now I've got a question. What should happen between Paige and Cole? Should they become friends, lovers, should they have a onenightstand? Or should they start dating? Open for suggestions, because I can't choose lol. Help me out there. Just click the little blue button to review. Next chapter will be up soon. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks. Depends on how much inspiration I've got. Until the next time, Ciao xxx**  
**_


	6. Over my head

**_Notes; _**_Quicky update! Hehe. So no weeks, only 1 day. I've had several reactions to my question: What should Paige and Cole become? Some of you said 'couple' some of you said 'friends' and some of you said 'Stay enemies' I've decided to find a something in between. Not saying anything more about it yet, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Oh and thank you very very veeery much for the positive reviews! Enjoy this chapter. xx_

_**Disclaimer; **If I owned Charmed, I would be rich. But I'm not. So there. Ner. heh._

* * *

_**Previously. **He moved slightly and picked the polar bear up. He looked at it and wondered where she had gotten it. 'Full of surprises that woman.' He shifted slightly and closed his eyes again, the polar bear resting on his chest. Within 5 minutes he had fallen back to sleep..._**  
**

* * *

**5. Over my head.**

''Damn it, Paige. I'm not some kind of invalid.''

''Yes you are. Why are you even complaining? I'm here to help you and all you can do is criticize, for god's sake.''

''I'm not complaining, it's just then I can get up myself, you don't need to help me.''

'"Fine. Suit yourself.''

Paige let go of his arm and got to her feet. ''I'll fix you some soup and then I'm going home.'' And with that she marched out of the bedroom. Cole sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Whitelighters'' he mumbled. ''I heard that!''

''Eavesdropper!'' Cole called back and placed his hands on the mattress. _Remind me again, why did I accept her offer to help? _He tried to push himself up from the bed, but the pain in his chest wouldn't let him. Cole let out a small groan. _Right. I remember. _

It was a month after the crash and Cole had been released out of the hospital 3 days ago. Paige had felt so guilty, that she had offered to help him around the house until he was fully healed, but now they both started to regret that. Not that they still hated each other, but they had just been too close for the past couple of days. And when you're close for that long, you start to get annoyed by one another. Cole knew that Paige was only helping and he respected that, he just didn't want her around every day of the week. A man needed some alone time now and then.

Cole breathed out a sigh and leaned back in his pillows. Why was she always right? He hated it when she was right, she always had this smug smile on her face when she knew she was right. _Ugh. Fine, here we go. _He took a deep breath, ''Paige!''

Silence.

And then a swirl of bright lights appeared in the room. Moments later they disappeared to reveal Paige's body. She had her arms crossed underneath her breasts and she was grinning. Cole rolled his eyes. ''Fine, fine. I'm an invalid and I need help. Help me.'' He sat up and pushed his legs over the bed. ''Told you so.'' Paige walked over to the bed. ''Yeah, wipe that smile off your face give me a hand.'' Cole grumbled in reply. Paige sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. ''Okay. Ready?'' Cole nodded his head. Slowly Paige got to her feet and helped Cole to get up as well. He pulled a small face and leaned on Paige's shoulder. He saw her struggle under his weight for a moment before she orbed out with him.

_XXX_

''Piper, watch out!'' _Crash. _Phoebe spun around to see that Grams' expensive vase had fallen to the floor and shattered. She rolled her eyes. _Can't we ever keep something in one piece in this house? _In the mirror she could see a demon approaching her from behind and she spun around, knocking him to the floor with an impressive round-house kick. ''One more down.'' She reported to Piper, who was busy fighting a large female demon. She let her hands shoot up in the air and blew the demon up. The force of the explosion knocked her off her feet and then it was quiet.

''Piper?'' Phoebe made her way over to her sister. Piper sat up, brushing her long brown hair out of her face. ''I'm going to let Paige pay for that vase.'' She said, pointing at the shattered blue vase. ''If she had been here we could've vanquished those demons far before they started doing damage to the house.'' She accepted Phoebe's hand and let her middle-sister pull her up. ''Thanks.'' She brushed the dust off her clothes. ''You know I agree with that, but on the other hand, Paige has her own duties too.''

Piper shot her a look. ''Well I mean, she's a whitelighter now, isn't she? She's got her charges to take care off.'' Piper let out a small sigh and nodded her head reluctantly. Phoebe didn't know that Paige went to see Cole every day. She didn't know she was helping him.

I felt bad to lie to Phoebe, but on the other side, it was better that she didn't know. She'd only get paranoid. And think that Cole was going to try to win her back through Paige. Even Piper wasn't entirely sure if he was all that innocent now, but apparently Paige trusted him. Or she tried to at least. And if Paige liked him, then he had to be innocent, right? Unless he had put a spell on her. _Stop it. He's good now. _Piper told herself sternly. _Or I will go as mad as Cole. _''Yeah. I guess you're right. Lets just clean this mess up.'' Phoebe nodded her head and walked out of the room to collect a broom and a garbage bag. Piper let her eyes scan the livingroom and sighed slightly. _I wonder if our insurance also covers demon attacks? _

_XXX_

Paige lowered Cole to the couch and lifted his legs onto it. ''There.'' She stood up and rubbed her painful shoulder. ''You should've made friends. Strong, big, male friends. You're too heavy.'' ''Male? You'd like that wouldn't you?'' Cole grinned, knowing full well that she didn't like being teased.

''I'm taking a break from men, it's not that I can't get them.''

''Oh come on Paige. You know as well as I do that you need to get laid.''

''Cole, if there's anyone who needs to get laid then it's you.''

Paige picked up an empty glass. ''I would be getting laid right now, if I wasn't badly injured. And I'm hungry.'' Paige rolled her eyes. ''Stop fooling yourself. No one wants to sleep with someone annoying like you. And I was about to make you soup, have some patience.'' She hit his shoulder gently and walked into the open kitchen. ''Don't let it burn this time!'' Cole grinned when he heard Paige grumble something in reply and reached over, picking up a magazine. He could get used to this, a little lying around, annoying Paige, reading. He opened the magazine and made himself comfy while listening to Paige stomping around in his kitchen. He smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes.

15 minutes later he was rudely woken up by Paige who poked his arm. He moved slightly and the magazine slid off his stomach to the floor. Paige picked it up and looked at the cover. Her eyebrows shot up. ''You read this crap?'' Cole heard her say.

He opened his eyes and blinked against the bright light that bore into them. ''Read what crap?'' he asked, sitting up slightly. Paige held the magazine in front of his eyes and he leant his head back slightly to be able to read the letters _'Playboy'. _He raised an eyebrow and sat up. ''I don't read it.'' He glanced at the bowl of soup that was standing on the coffee-table. Paige put the magazine down and handed the bowl to him, ''Then why was it open, on your stomach?'' Cole shrugged slightly and placed the warm bowl in his lap. ''I look at it, it's different than reading.'' He quipped and stirred in the tomato-soup with his spoon. Paige let out a chuckle, ''Right.'' ''And it's not crap. It's brilliant. Whoever came up with that is a genius.'' He ate some of the soup, letting the liquid roll over his tongue, deciding whether it was nice or not. ''He's a pervert, not a genius. I mean really, what's so interesting about naked women? Then again, I guess since Phoebe is the only woman you've been intimate with..'' she trailed off when Cole put his hand up in protest. He swallowed the soup.

''She's not. Do you really think I was still a virgin on my 115th? Come on, that would be pathetic. Besides, she must've told you I'm a beast in bed where do you think I've got the experience from?'' Paige scowled and pulled a face. ''Stop, enough. I don't want to hear it.''

''I've lost count of how many –''

''Cole!!''

''Fine. You started it, though.'' He smiled at her and continued to eat his soup. Paige let out a sigh. ''You wear me out you know that.'' Cole looked at her raising an eyebrow and Paige's eyes widened. ''Don't even think it. Stop that.'' She got to her feet. Cole chuckled and gave her an innocent smile. ''Your soup's good.'' He placed the empty bowl onto the table and leaned back into the couch. ''I'm going home, I'll be back tonight to help you get into bed. If you need me, call me.'' She orbed the empty soup bowl into the sink. ''I know, thanks. See you tonight.'' Cole picked up the remote and turned on his television. ''Right. Bye.'' She made sure he had everything he needed and then disappeared in a swirl of blue lights, leaving Cole alone in his new livingroom.

_XXX_

That night Paige was asleep in her bed. She shifted onto her back and parted her lips slightly. Her room was dark and quiet. Outside howled an owl. Paige let out a small moan when she heard someone call her name and she rolled onto her stomach, pulling her pillow over her head. ''Go away.'' She mumbled into the soft mattress. When she heard her name again, this time more urgent, she threw the pillow away and sat up rubbing her eyes. ''What does he want now?'' She wondered out loud and pushed her legs off the bed. She stepped into her slippers and orbed out reluctantly.

Cole struggled against the strong hands that wrapped around his throat. He tried to pull them away, but the demon was stronger than him. He moved his legs, only managing to get himself more tangled in the covers and he gasped for air. ''Paige.'' He whispered, starting to get lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen. The demon tightened his grip on Cole's throat and Cole let out a strange noise, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and just as he thought that Paige wasn't coming, the demon's grip loosened and he even let go of Cole's throat. Cole gasped and watched as the demon erupted into flames and then exploded into a million of different colours. When the fireworks disappeared he saw Paige standing in the room, holding a butcher's knife in her hand. ''Are you okay?'' she asked. Despite the fact that his ears were buzzing, Cole could hear her and he nodded slightly. ''Yeah. Thanks.''

Paige glanced at the butcher's knife and pulled a face. ''I thought demons didn't bleed.'' She commented, smiling slightly at Cole. ''Some do.'' He replied and let out a cough. ''Hmm. Let me get you something.'' She held up her hand. ''Homoepathic cream.''

Cole watched a tube of cream appear in her hand surrounded by blue lights. ''That's personal gain, you know.'' Paige shook her head and walked over to him. ''It's for you isn't it?'' She screwed the top of the tube and squeezed some cream on the palm of her hand. ''Tilt your head back.'' She told him while turning on the small lamp that was on the bedside cabinet. ''Hmm.'' Cole glared at her and then did as he was told. Paige carefully applied the cream to the bruises in Cole's neck and he flinched slightly.

''Cold.''

''Well you can't have everything. You should be thankful that I showed up on time. I was sleeping.'' Cole looked Paige up and down and smiled when he saw that she was wearing a short, silky slipdress. ''I can see that.'' ''Oh shut it.'' She put the top back on the cream and took place on the side of the bed. ''Okay. Will you be okay?'' Cole looked at her, ''What if they come back?'' He didn't want to sound scared or pathetic, but he didn't want to not wake up in the morning either. Paige sighed slightly, ''Are you a demon or not?'' ''I'm not, got no powers remember? And I'm injured.'' He looked at Paige who rolled her hazel eyes. ''Fine. Whatever. I'll sleep on the couch, got any spare blankets?'' She watched as Cole shook his head and he reached over to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers aside. Paige raised an eyebrow. ''Next to you?'' Cole smiled slightly, ''I'm not gonna bite. I can't even turn over.''

Paige took his offer into consideration.

In bed with Cole Turner.

That sounded so wrong, yet she guessed it was better than sleeping on a uncomfortable, hard couch. Wordlessly she walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed into it, after kicking off her slippers. ''Knew you wouldn't be able to resist.'' Cole quipped, laying back down. Paige pulled the covers over her body and looked at him, ''Keep your hands with you. No monkeybusiness. I swear if you touch me anywhere I don't like I will kill you myself.'' Cole looked back at her and gave her an innocent grin. ''Promise I won't touch you. You better not snore.'' He reached over to his bedside cabinet and switched the small lamp off. ''Right back at you.'' Paige mumbled in reply and she swivled onto her side, her back towards Cole. Cole watched her for a moment and then closed his eyes. ''Night.''

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Done, again. Yay. All cheer. Now review. Let me know what you think. I'm still open to suggestions. Off to watch Bones now, bye darlings xx Ciao!**  
**_


	7. Look after you

**_Notes; _**_Finally, another update! Okay so first: Mandymoore1, Pandore of Ithilien, MandyPandy999, forestwife, Valerie67, Tryan4Eva and elisaday16 thank you all so much for the reviews!_

_Oh and no this is not going to be a PaigeCole fic. They will do something, but they will not get together and they will not fall in love. They'll eventually be friends, but they will still be annoying and teasing each other. It's kinda like a love-hate relationship. They don't like each other yet they can't live without each other. Cole needs Paige's helps since he's injured and Paige actually learns a lot from Cole. _

_Well I hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy reading. xx_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't make me write this. My belly hurts.  
_

* * *

**6. Look after you.**

Cole Turner let his eyes wander over the sleeping form of Paige's small, pale figure.

She was laid on her back, her rose coloured lips slightly parted. One of her hands lay above her head on the soft pillow and her other hand rested upon her stomach.

The covers rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing and she let out a quiet moan, turning onto her side. Cole moved slightly to make more room for her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so sweet and innocent like that, but he knew better than that. It was hard to imagine though, that such a small pale item like her could actually hurt someone. And it was also hard to believe that she was a famous full-time demon hunter. Cole bit his lip when his stomach churned, letting him know that he was hungry. He glanced at Paige who moved and pushed her legs out straight, obviously starting to wake up.

She let her eyelids flutter open slowly and looked at Cole. He smiled.

''Oh no.''

She groaned and rolled onto her belly, pulling a pillow over her head.

Cole chuckled and lifted the pillow off her head, ''Come on, I'm not that bad, am I?'' ''Idaslkdy'' Was all Cole understood when she said something into the mattress. ''Come again?'' He pulled the covers off her body and Paige turned her head to the side, shooting him an annoyed look. ''It's early. Give those back.'' She reached over to grab the covers, but Cole pulled them further away from her. ''No. I'm hungry and I would get up to make some breakfast, but I really can't.'' Paige let a heavy sigh escape from her mouth and sat up. ''Fine. I really do hate you, you know that?'' Cole nodded his head and pulled the covers up to his chest. ''Thanks, you might wanna put my bathrobe on, it's cold downstairs and you never know about peeking neighbours.'' Paige, silently, walked over to the door, grabbing his bathrobe on her way to it. She pulled it on and made her way out of the room. Cole could hear her talking to herself and bit back his smile.

15 minutes later Paige walked back into the bedroom carrying a tray with breakfast. She glanced over at the bed and noticed that Cole wasn't in the bedroom anymore. Her heart missed more beats than she thought was healthy and she quickly put the tray down, afraid that some demons had taken Cole. ''Cole?'' She looked around the room worried and walked over to the ensuite bathroom. She placed a slender hand on the doorknob and threw the door open. Her breath caught in her throat. _Oh –- my god. _

Cole stepped out of the shower. Naked. His muscular body dripping with water, his dark hair matted down. He looked up when he heard the door hit the wall behind it and quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. ''Paige..''

Paige swallowed hard and let her eyes scan his chest. Every single muscle seemed to be in exactly the right place. And except for a few bruises and scars he looked – ''Paige.'' Paige snapped out of her daydream and cast her eyes towards his, feeling a deep red blush creep upon her cheeks. ''You can walk.'' She said, trying to distract him from the fact that she had just been checking him out. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slowly. ''Kinda. It still hurts, but not as much as before.''

''I –uh..Oh.'' Paige let her teeth bite down onto her lower lip and did all she could trying not to let her eyes wander back to his shirtless chest. ''Okay. Right. I'll go home then, breakfast's in your bedroom and um.. Bye.'' Before Cole had the chance to reply she orbed out, lighting up the bathroom with blue light for a split second. Cole's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. ''Right.'' He bit back a smile and focused on getting dressed.

Paige orbed into her bedroom with a heavy sigh. She let herself fall down onto the unmade bed and closed her eyes. _Get that image out of your head. _A small voice in her head told her. _Get it out. It's wrong. It's disgusting. It's.. so fine. No. He's Cole. Ew. _Paige re-opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_Note to self: Never open a bathroomdoor without knocking. _She rolled her eyes and sat up when she heard a knock on the door.

''Yeah?'' ''Sweetie it's me. Can I come in?'' Phoebe's voice sounded through the dark wooden door. Paige quickly pulled the covers over her pale, bare legs and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Yeah. Sure.'' She watched the door open and smiled when her older sister walked into the bedroom, still wearing her silky blue pyjama's and matching slippers. ''Hey. Wow Paige, are you feeling okay? You look a little feverish.'' Phoebe made her way over to the bed and took place next to her youngest living sister. Paige managed a weak smile and nodded her head.

''I'm fine, just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about.'' She lied smoothly. ''What's up?''

Phoebe smiled, ''Was just wondering how you were doing. And I wanted to tell someone about my date from last night.'' She hinted. Paige's eyes widened. ''Of course! Your date from last night. I knew that. How was it?'' Phoebe laughed slightly, ''He's still here.'' It took Paige a while to process what her sister was saying before she realized. ''You slept with him? On the first – damn it Col..lin. Collin.'' She rolled her eyes when she heard Cole's call.

Paige slowly raised an eyebrow, confused. ''Sorry? Are you sure you're feeling okay Sweetie?'' She placde a cold hand on her sister's forehead, but Paige pushed it away.

''It's my charge, Collin. He needs me sorry Pheebs. Tell me everything when I get back okay?'' Phoebe pulled a slightly disappointed face and watched as her babysister got to her feet.

''Are you leaving like that?'' She looked at Paige's short slipdress. Paige quickly shook her head and grabbed her matching dressing gown. ''I'll be back soon.'' She smiled slightly and then orbed out of the bedroom, leaving Phoebe alone behind.

A small knock on the door made her look up and a smile played on her full lips. A shirtless man walked into the room. Dark hair, a broad chest and a slight sixpack was visible above the rim of his black armani boxers. ''There you are.'' He flashed her a stunning smile and walked over to her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Paige orbed into Cole's livingroom pulling on her silky dressinggown. She tied the line loosely around her waist and let her hazel eyes scan the room. No-one was there and the brunette's brow furrowed in confusion. ''No messing around Cole. Where are you?'' She placed her porcelain white hands on her hips and looked around as if to expect that Cole would jump out from somewhere shouting 'kidding'! ''Cole?'' A small groan caught her attention and she raised an eyebrow, slowly walking over to the open kitchen. Cole was lying on the clean kitchen floor, his oceanic blue eyes closed. His hands clutched his side and a small puddle of coffee surrounded him.

''Oh.'' Paige rushed over to his side. ''Are you okay? What happened?'' She kneeled down next to him, not caring that her dressing gown absorbed some of the coffee and she carefully placed her hand upon his arm.

''Demon. Fireball. Damn it.'' Cole muttered, slowly opening his eyes. Paige let out a slight sigh, ''Okay. Move your hands.'' She waited until Cole moved his hands slowly, revealing a middle-sized scorchmark that had burnt through his red Hugo Boss shirt. ''It's not that bad, I should be able to heal that.''

''Should?'' Cole moaned slightly, making Paige roll her eyes. ''Come on, be a man. You're not a demon anymore and you should be thankful for that otherwise I wouldn't be able to heal you.'' She held her hands over the injury and waited until a soft glow started knitting the wound back together. Even the expensive shirt was fixed completely and looked like new. Paige got to her feet and held out her hand, helping Cole t get up. He glanced at his side and raised an eyebrow when he saw nothing. ''If you can do that, then why won't you do that to my other injuries?'' he asked, looking down at the small witchlighter. ''Rules. Elders won't let me, because you didn't get those other injuries due to something magical.''

She pulled out a chair from him and walked over to the counter, taking a damp cloth out of the sink.

''You really should call me _before _a demon hurts you, not afterwards.'' She told the ex-demon and she started cleaning up the puddle of coffee on the floor. ''Well I didn't see him shimmering in and I don't exactly have eyes in my back, Paige.'' Cole replied, slightly irritated. He rubbed his neck and leaned his elbow on the table. ''I can't exactly protect myself either, there's still a bounty on my head in the Underworld. They're not going to stop attacking me until I'm dead. And don't come back.'' Paige got back to her feet and tossed the soaked cloth into the sink, ''Oh stop being so melodramatic. I'm here aren't I? And I'll be happy when you're comletely healed, because then I can stay away from here and demons won't be able to track you down anymore either. Not without someone using magic in here. I'll cast a protection spell on the apartment too if you want, but not yet, because I still have to be able to orb in.'' She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and placed them under the coffeemachine.

''Whatever.''

Cole propped his chin in the palm of his hand and let his eyes watch Paige. She pressed the button of the coffeemachine and it immediately started to make a loud buzzing noise. ''Whoever said you can have one of my cups of coffee?'' he grinned, only teasing her. Paige moved herself on top of the counter and crossed her legs. ''I did, I need to get coffee into my system – at least 4 cups – since I've barely slept last night. I hate waterbeds. Well I don't, but I do now because you move way too much.'' Cole nodded his head slightly, not bothering to argue with her. He knew she'd be to stubborn to admit he was right anyway.

Small bells chimed and blue lights started to appear in the kitchen which made the couple look up. Zola, an Elder, appeared in the room wearing a golden gown and Paige quickly moved herself off of the counterop, respecting this Elder. Cole just rolled his eyes and buried his head in his arms on the kitchentable. ''Goodmorning.'' Zola said friendly. Paige smiled slightly and tied the rope around her waist a little tighter, then crossed her arms underneath her breasts. Cole groaned something in reply and Paige glanced over at him. ''He's in a bit of a mood today.'' She informed the Elder. Zola nodded his head and looked down at the brunette. ''Paige, we've heard that another demon attacked Cole earlier and we've also heard that the attacks are not going to stop for a while, so we've decided that you should stay at Cole's place until he's fully healed.''

Paige looked at the Elder and he took her a while before she could process what he was saying. Immediately she forgot about the respect that she had for Zola and she felt her jaw drop.

''Wait – what? Here, until he's healed? No.'' She let her hands fall to her sides and changed her stance. Cole sat up, looking over at the Elder. ''I don't have any spare blankets. I'm not going to let her sleep in my bed for another 2 weeks or so.'' He grumbled, glancing at Paige who had put her hand on her hip.

'"Well, then you should get some. Or Paige could get some at the Manor. Paige it's also time to tell Phoebe that you're being Cole's whitelighter until he can go to work. You're sisters and you're not meant to lie to each other.'' Zola said, ignoring Cole's noises of disapproval. Paige let out a sigh, ''Easy for you to say, she's not going to kill _you._'' Zola shook his head, ''I'm sure she's going to understand. Better move in here soon Paige, another demon attack will take place later.'' The Elder nodded his head slightly towards Cole as in some sort of goodbye and then disappeared in the same blue orbs as he had appeared in earlier.

''Great.'' Paige looked over at Cole and rolled her eyes, ''Stop being so childish would you? You're 117 for god's sake.'' Cole scooted his chair back and got up, walking over to her. ''Don't remind me. I'm not childish by the way. Just not looking forward to living with you for 2 weeks.'' He brushed past her and picked up his cup of coffee.

''Oh.'' Paige sighed. ''This is going to require a lot of caffeine.''

_**To be Continued.**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Hehe. Thought it would be fun to make them live together for a while. Needed it to happen because I have some plans and to let that happen they have to be around each other. Paige will only live with Cole until he's fully healed. Next update will come soon I have good ideas. I'm off. And oh yeh, Review, I like them! Xxx Mwah.**  
**_


	8. All at once

**Notes; **_Hello there, alll of you. Okay so first things' first. Some people asked if this was a paige/Cole. My answer; NO. It's not. I said that in the previous chapters, but maybe some people just don't read the author's notes. SO i'll make it more clear later for the people who don't. Anyhow, I'd like to think Cherrylilly (i like cherries. sorry, did that sound too wrong? I do though.), forestwife and Tryan4Eva for their reviews. _

_**Cherrylilly** - I will do a Phoebe/Cole Oneshot soon, I think. Because I have an idea._

_**forestwife - **No, I'm not making it Paige/Cole, even though something happens between them in this chapter._

_That's all! Enjoy reading._

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it. Nope I don't. Only the plot. There. And Sammy and Jordan._

_**Song; **Some of you might have noticed my slight obsession with The Fray over the past few chapters. I used their song All at Once for this and after this chapter I'll stop using their songs. I promise, lol.  
_

* * *

**_Warning; No No No. This is not a Paige/Cole and I'm not making it a Paige/Cole, something will happen between them in this chapter, but no they're not going to fall in love, or be a couple for that matter. There, now you all know it.  
_**

* * *

**7. All at once.**

''_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question'_

A shiver ran down Paige's spine when the wind started to pick up pace at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She moved slightly and attempted to move her hair behind her ear. It was useless, her hair just kept flying in a diversity of directions due to the hard wind. She let a small sigh escape from her lips. She knew it was going to happen. She knew that it was coming, yet she had tried to ignore it and tried to avoid Cole as much as she could. It hadn't worked. She had never meant to do it and yet it had happened.

_Why did he have to come home drunk? I can't believe his nerve! There were only 2 days left. _Paige pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin onto them, closing her eyes. ''I shouldn't have slept with him.''

Sleeping with Cole Turner hadn't been one of the better decisions that she had made in her life. When he got back from going out, she had cooked for him. Today and tomorrow would be the last days that she had to stay with him, after that he'd go to New York. After that he'd start to work, but when he got back he had been drunk.

Of course Paige had told her sisters about staying with Cole. And like she had predicted Phoebe hadn't been happy with it, but after a small arguement she had reluctantly agreed, guessing that it was best for them all.

Paige let her teeth bite down onto her lower lip. She should've sent Cole straight to bed, no taking his clothes off, no kissing him goodnight on his cheek – not even because he asked for it. If she hadn't kissed his cheek, he wouldn't have moved his had. If he hadn't moved his head then they wouldn't have kissed and they wouldn't have ..--

''_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there''_

_**Flashback.**_

''Okay. God you're heavy.'' Paige moved Cole's legs onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief. ''There. Done.'' She looked at him and raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was looking at her as well. ''What?''

''No. Paige my clothes.'' He lifted his arms and made a lame attempt to unbutton his shirt, without succes. Paige rolled her hazel coloured eyes and sat down next to him on the bed. ''Just your shirt Cole. I'm not going to take your trousers off.'' She told him and let her fingers unfasten the buttons on his shirt. ''I don't want you to.'' He grumbled in reply. ''Shoes, though.'' Paige shook her head slightly, her red hair falling in front of her delicate features. ''Sit up.'' She demanded and when he carefully sat up, she slid the dark fabric off his arms. ''There. You can do the rest on you own, shouldn't be hard.'' She let go of his shirt and moved to the end of the bed.

Cole shifted slightly and pulled his shirt off and he let it drop to the floor. ''I'll pick it up tomorrow.'' He grumbled and let his body fall back on the mattress. ''Lazy.'' Paige mumbled as she took his shoes off and put them down onto the floor.

''Heard that.'' Cole replied, closing his eyes. ''Can I have a good-night kiss?'' Paige looked at him from where she was sat, her brow furrowing in confusion. ''Why? You're a grown-up, Cole.'' She told him. Cole just shrugged in reply, making Paige roll her eyes.

''Just a peck. On the cheek.'' She got to her feet and made her way over to Cole's side. She placed her hand next to his body on the mattress and leaned forwards, allowing her lips to touch his cheek lightly.

Cole licked his lips and moved his head slightly to the side, feeling Paige's warm breath in his neck. He opened his eyes when she pulled back and he noticed that she was still leaning slightly over his body. ''Happy?'' she asked, slightly cocking an eyebrow. He smiled and moved his hand to the back of her neck. ''What..—'' Ignoring her confused look, he gently pushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes.

Paige moved slightly, wanting to break the kiss and shout at him for being drunk and not taking any responsibility. In stead, though, she found herself returning his gentle kiss and she put her knee down on the mattress, getting more comfortable. Cole slowly moved his hands down her back, sending several shivers down Paige's spine before she broke their passionate kiss. She parted her lips slightly, breathing deeply from the intense kiss that they had shared. ''Cole.. – That was..''

''Great.'' He filled in, smiling. Paige looked at him. ''Yes. No. I mean no. It's wasn't, we shouldn't.'' She sighed slightly, confused by her own feelings. ''I want you, Paige.'' Cole whispered and he let his fingers run through her strawberry blonde hair. Paige shook her head, moving away from his hand. ''That's the alcohol speaking, Cole and –'' She was cut off when he suddenly pulled her down onto the bed, causing a gasp to come from her mouth.

''It's not the alcohol.'' He argued and moved his lips to her neck, kissing the skin below her ear softly.

_**End Flashback.**_

''_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it,_

_Maybe it's all you're running from,_

_Perfection will not come''_

Paige licked her lips and closed her eyes momentarily. She wondered why she hadn't pushed him away and stopped him from kissing her neck. She knew she should have done that, and yet she hadn't. He was so good with his hands, though. They were rough. Rough from fighting, from being a demon for all those years. Yet, they weren't too rough and his hands making their way down her soft skin, made her shiver.

_Damn those hands. _She thought, letting her head lean back against the red steel of the Golden Gate Bridge. She looked up. Twinkling stars covered the dark blue sky above her, making a small smile grow larger and larger on her face.

She loved the stars, always had loved them. When she was a kid she used to climb to the roof of her house just to lay there and watch them. Or she'd lay in the grass in some park with Glen. His arms holding her tightly, his hands stroking her belly. She closed her eyes and let the wind give her the cold slap of reality. She needed to face what she had done. She needed to take responsibility for it, because she couldn't just walk away. She needed to talk to Cole about it, but he was asleep. He had fallen asleep right after they had slept together.

_I was right after all. It was the alcohol talking and making him do that. And maybe that's good. At least I know that I'm not special to him._

_**Flashback.**_

Paige arched her back towards Cole as he let his hands trail down her body. He watched as she closed her eyes and a smile crossed his lips. ''Still think we shouldn't do this?'' he asked quietly in a low, deep voice. Paige opened her eyes, licking her lips. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Cole started kissing her belly softly and her eyes rolled back in her head, her belly being a weak spot.

She breathed out his name and tilted her head back into the pillow, her fingers tangled within his dark hair.

Cole smiled and pulled away slightly, causing a disappointed moan come from Paige's mouth. She shifted slightly and bit her lip, realizing that it was wrong that this man made her feel like this. Cole moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra and dropped it to the side of the bed. He looked down at the mass of porcelain white skin that he could roam and glanced at Paige, smiling slightly when he saw that she was keeping her eyes closed. He lowered his head and started to pepper her breasts with feater light kisses. She contracted underneath his touch and ran her hands down his tanned back, not wanting to be outdone. Various muscles lay underneath his skin, in exactly the right places. Paige dug her red-painted fingernails into his shoulder blades and lifted her hips up slightly, causing Cole to push against her gently.

She shuddered out his name and opened her eyes when she felt his warm lips leave the skin of her stomach.

Her eyelashes fluttered back when she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Cole with a questioning look upon her face. She noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes and licked her lips. Cole shifted his body slightly and moved his attention to her dark jeans. He took it off so delicately that she could've sworn that he wasn't drunk at all and that he knew exactly what he was doing, but he changed her mind when he fell off the end of the bed with a soft 'thump' followed by an 'ow'. Paige raised an eyebrow and sat up, using the sheets to cover up her body.

''Cole? Are you okay?'' She moved towards the end of the bed and let out a squeal when suddenly Cole's hands grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him.

_**End Flashback.**_

''_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out.''  
_

* * *

Cole sighed from where he was laid on the floor. His body was covered by a red sheet and his head rested upon the shirt that Paige had taken off earlier. At least, he guessed that it was Paige, because when he had woken up he had been surprised to find himself, naked, on the floor. He had found Paige's bra underneath the bed, though, and realized that he must've slept wit her. 

He swallowed hard, what would Paige think of all this? He knew he wasn't too happy with this incident. It was wrong to even think about sleeping with her, Paige, his ex-sister-in-law, the half-sister of the love of his life, his _friend. _

He looked up at the ceiling and pulled the sheets up to his chest. _Only two more days, then I'm going to New York. She's gonna have to orb me, though. I'm not flying ever again. _Suddenly a bright light started flashing and a loud vibrating noise came from his bedside cabinet. Cole automatically waved his hand to make his cellphone appear into his hand, but rolled his eyes when nothing happened. He still wasn't completely used to not having any powers. He sat up and grabbed his phone, flipping up the lid and bringing it to his ear. ''Cole Turner.'' He grumbled.

''_Cole?.'' _It was Paige.

''Hmm. Yeah, obviously.'' He shifted slightly and leaned back against the bed. _''Yeah. Hi, I just.. – wanted to make sure that you were okay. I mean since demons are still out there to track you down and.. – well you know..'' _Paige pushed her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, cursing herself silently. _Idiot. Idiot. _

Cole rolled his eyes, ''I'm fine. Listen about what happened..''

_''-You were drunk Cole. You were drunk that's why you wanted me and I would have stopped you, but..'' _Paige bit her lip. She had already said too much, he was going to tease her with this forever. She knew he'd get it out of her anyway.

''But what?'' Cole asked, raising one of his dark eyebrows. Paige sighed quietly. _''But you were too good with your hands. And you.. you well you kiss good and – You know what, can't we pretend like nothing happened?'' _

''Paige..'' Of course he wanted to pretend like nothing happened, because the situation they found theirselves in at the moment wasn't one of the most comfortable ones. He couldn't help but grinning, though, when she gave him those two compliments. It definately gave him an ego-boost to hear that coming from Paige Matthews' mouth.

''_Cole, it shouldn't have happened and we talk later, face-to-face, when I'm sick of sitting on this bridge and have enough courage to talk to you about it, okay?''_

Cole licked his lips. ''Okay, I agree that it shouldn't have happened, but was I at least good?'' _–Cole!'' _

He laughed quietly, ''Keep you pants on, Paige. I was only kidding.''

''_I'll talk to you later. Out of credit.''_

Before Cole could say anything else she put her phone into her pocket and wrapped her arms around herself. ''Keep your pants on.'' She muttered, shaking her head slightly. ''You took them off, not me.'' She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the number of cars that was now increasing. It was starting to become day, the hint of pink sky at the horizon showed it. Paige stretched her legs and yawned slightly. She took in a deep breath and leant her head back against the red steel of San Francisco's famous bridge.

_Yeah. You were good. _She thought and smiled slightly to herself, knowing that Cole would probably try to get her to say that for the following hours, before he'd go to New York.

''_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another_

_To another''_

_**To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Tah dah! Okay, so don't hate me Phoebe/Cole lovers. I wasn't going to make it a PaigeCole, even though I love them, so the least I could do was make them have a onenight stand. Right? I think so. You don't? Too bad, because you already read it. Heh. **  
**Anyway, I did it with flashbacks and all that, because I got bored of the usual structure and stuff. And I'm off now to work on This is Your Life, because I'm in a writing-mood. Ciao, oh and review if you please, xx Mwah.  
_


	9. Too little, Too late

_**Notes; **Update! Yay! Oh and thanks to mandymoore1, elisaday16, Pandora of Ithilien, forestwife, mooneasterbunny and cherrylilly for reviewing the previous chapter. This is going to be the last chapter, but after that I'll put an epilogue up and I even have ideas for a sequel. Anyway.._

_**mandymoore1; **Read this, and you'll see.._

_**elisaday16; **With a sequel that will be Phoebe/Cole._

_**Pandora of Ithilien; **Yep. Read the epilogue next time._

_Oh yeah, I know Cole's apartment doesn't have two stories, but hey. It's my fic, so ner. Enjoy reading!xx _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Charmed. Nope. I don't._

_**Song; **Used the song too little too late for this. It's from Hoobastank which means that I don't own it. Good song, though.  
_

* * *

_**8. Too little too late. **_

''Paige! Can you bring me the clean shirts from downstairs please?''

Cole's voice sounded from upstairs. Paige rolled her eyes from where she was sat and glanced at the 3 neatly folded, longsleeved shirts that were placed on top of the coffee-table. She sighed slightly and got to her feet reluctantly. Cole had been giving her orders all day long, and she was getting tired of it. She picked up the three shirts and orbed out, being too lazy to make her way up the stairs. When she re-formed in Cole's bedroom she caught him quickly putting something that looked like a picutre frame underneath a pair of trousers in his suitcase. ''What's that?'' she asked, allowing the shirts to fall from her arm onto the bed. One of them fell to the floor.

''Nothing. Paige we talked about using magic, you wouldn't..-- ''

''--do it in front of you now you don't have powers anymore, Yeah. I know.''

She kneeled down and lifted the fallen black shirt up. ''I'm just tired of you ordering me around and orbing is faster.'' She neatly folded the shirt and handed it to Cole. ''Right. He picked up the other two shirts and Paige quickly used that to lift the trousers in the suitcase up. ''Hey!'' Cole started, but she had already picked up the picture frame. Paige raised an eyebrow, amused by the photograph that it held. ''You still have this?'' She showed him the picture. It was one of him and Phoebe, though not the same as the one he had packed weeks earlier. That one he lost in the planecrash.

''Yes.'' He grumbled in reply, taking it out of Paige's pale hands. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, ''Okay. So have you got everything?'' She asked, watching as Cole put the pictureframe back in the suitcase and then closed the lid.

''Yeah I just—'' He was cut off by Paige who held up her hand suddenly. ''Wait, someone's calling me. I think it's Pheebs. Won't be long.'' She glanced at him and let her orbing power surround her body with bright white lights. Cole shook his head and sat down on the bed when she fully disappeared.

''_**I've been so long in waiting  
Putting my life on hold for this  
Chance to live out my dreams  
You think you know what I should  
Do with the choices I now have  
Make them benefit you''**_

_XXX_

''Paige!" Phoebe paced around her bedroom impatiently as she waited for Paige to orb in. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and took a deep breath. ''Pai—'' She stopped in her tracks when her youngest living sister suddenly appeared with bright lights in front of her. ''What? I was busy.'' She said, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder. ''Yeah yeah. I want you to take me to Cole. He's leaving right?'' Phoebe let her arms fall back to her side and looked at her sister raising an eyebrow.

Paige's brow furrowed in confusion, ''Yeah he is, but why? I thought you hated him. Oh God, you're not pregnant from him, are you?'' Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head, her ponytail sweeping over her shoulder. ''No. Of course not, no Paige. I just need to talk to him before he goes to New York, I might not see him again.''

''Well isn't that good? I thought you wanted him out of your life? You're a very confusing woman, Pheebs.'' Paige looked at her sister, cocking her head to the side slightly. ''Paige, just orb me, okay? A little help?'' Phoebe pointed at herself for emphasis. Paige let a small sigh escape from her lips and waved her hand in Phoebe's direction. Seconds later blue orbs surrounded her sister's body and she disappeared.

''I hope you know what you're doing.'' She mumbled and turned around, making her way out of the bedroom.

_XXX_

Phoebe looked around and steadied herself onto the couch when she appeared into a livingroom that she recgonised from when she had lived here. She rubbed her temples momentarily to get rid of the slight headache that orbing always gave her and looked around the room curiously. ''Cole?'' she called.

She heard someone walk down the stairs and looked up to see Cole's body coming into her sight. He was carrying a suitcase and looked surprised and a little confused. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked, with a tone of paranoia in his deep voice. He placed the suitcase next to the couch and then walked up to her and folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. ''Don't give me that tone, Cole. I'm not here to hurt you.'' ''Did Paige orb you here? Because I thought you wanted me out of your life. You turned into a mermaid because of me. I've treated you bad.''

Phoebe quickly shook her head and pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. ''No it's not that it's just..'' she took a deep breath. ''I wanted to apologise.''

Cole looked at her, letting his arms fall back to where they were before. He licked his lips trying to figure out how to reply. ''I - Why?'' He eventually managed to bring over his lips. Phoebe took a small, hesitating step towards her ex-husband. ''Because I blamed everything on you, Cole. I told you that you were the one who ruined our marriage when you tried to make me your queen of the Underworld, but it wasn't all your fault.'' She told him patiently. She watched his brow furrow in confusion and continued,

''I know you wanted power, but eventually the Hollow tricked you into doing it all, right? The Source inside of you turned you evil, so evil that you were willing to take me away from my sisters and maybe even to try and kill Paige.''

''No. Phoebe I don't want to hear it.'' Cole said when he understood where she was going. ''Cole I don't – '' ''No. You hate me Phoebe, I've ruined your life and your ability to love. You blamed everything on me and you wouldn't give us a second chance. It's too late.''

''_**What if I don't wanna hear the things you say  
Where were you when I was needy yesterday  
You want in with me, now that it's good  
But it's too little, too late''**_

He moved past her without looking at her and made his way into the kitchen.

Phoebe sighed deeply, ''Cole I only want to apologise. I don't want you back I just want us to be friends before you go to New York. I don't want you to think that I'll always keep hating you.'' She followed him into the small space. Cole grabbed one of the glasses that was left on the counter and filled it with water.

''I've stopped caring after the plane crash. You didn't even show up to see if I was okay.'' ''But I sent Pai –'' ''Paige? You sent Paige. You knew I couldn't stand her and you sent her, I'm your ex-husband for god's sake Phoebe! I would come and see you if you were in the god damn hospital.'' He slammed the glass down onto the counter. When he saw that Phoebe flinched, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. ''Sorry.'' He said, but Phoebe shook her head.

She let her teeth bite down on her lip glossed lips. ''I should be saying that. After – After what happened I should've given you a second chance. Everyone deserves it, right?'' She walked towards him and placed a slender hand on his arm. Cole glanced at it momentarily. He shook his head slightly, ''Like you said Phoebe, we're not meant to be. You're supposed to save innocents and you put yourself in danger everyday. I don't think I'd be able to understand. It's time for me to move on and start a new life. For as long as I still have to live anyway.'' He gave her a small smile. Phoebe nodded her head, respecting his choices. She wasn't the person who'd beg for him to stay. And he obviously didn't want to. ''Okay.'' She let out a quiet sigh.

Cole licked his lips and then carefully moved his strong arms around her, hugging her gently. Phoebe let out a small laugh and laced her arms around his neck, hugging back and taking in his familiar scent. The aftershave that she had always loved.

''I'll miss you.'' She whispered quietly, but not quiet enough for Cole to hear it.

He ran his hand down her back and closed his eyes momentarily. ''I'll miss you too.'' He pulled away from the hug slightly and looked into her mocha brown eyes. ''We had a great time though for as long as it lasted and I'm sure you'll find your Mr. Right.'' He smiled slightly. ''And you'll get loads of kids, don't forget to call me, though. I'd like to babysit once you've got them.'' He stroked her cheek. Phoebe laughed despite the pain that she felt. Cole smiled at the sound of her laugh and let go of her. ''I'll make sure I sent you a card when I give birth to any babies, okay?'' She smiled.

Cole nodded his head.

''_**I know exactly what I'll  
Do with the advice that you gave  
Watch me throw it all away''**_

He straightened his shirt and glanced up at the ceiling. ''Paige?'' he called. Phoebe looked at him and pushed a strand of her behind her ear. Moments later her babysister orbed into the room, looking hesitant.

''No fights?'' she asked, managing a weak smile.

Phoebe shook her head, ''Of course not.'' She glanced at Cole and smiled. Cole smiled back slightly and put his hands in his pockets. ''I'm ready to go.'' He told Paige. ''Oh. Good, get your suitcase then I'll orb you.'' She waited until he had walked out of the kitchen and then looked at Phoebe, raising an eyebrow. Without words, Phoebe understood immediately what her sister meant. ''We made up.'' She mouthed and Paige nodded, smiling. The two looked up when Cole walked back into the kitchen, his left hand carrying his suitcase and his jacket hung over his right arm. ''Ready.'' He smiled. Paige made her way over to him and held out her hand. Cole moved his jacket to his other arm and placed his significantly larger hand around her small, slender one.

''Well, I guess this is goodbye.'' He looked at Phoebe and she nodded her head. ''Remember, don't forget to call.'' He grinned and Phoebe laughed slightly. ''I'll remember. Bye Cole.'' He gave a small nod of the head before Paige gave a small wave in Phoebe's direction with her free hand. Phoebe and Cole looked at each other one last time before she orbed out of the kitchen and Cole and Paige were left behind. ''Okay.'' Paige said.

''New York, here we come.'' She smiled at Cole and orbed them both out.

_XXX_

''This is it.'' Cole said and he stopped in front of a dark wooden door with the number '108' written on it in golden numbers.

''Hmm. Looks pretty chique.'' Paige commented. ''Okay, give me a quick guided tour and then I really should go. Piper's making her famous apple pie tonight and I wouldn't want to miss a piece.'' She smiled and Cole let out a laugh. ''Okay.'' He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his new apartment. Paige felt her jaw drop slightly when they stepped into the room. It was a large room with big windows that provided the room with more than enough daylight. The two doors to the balcony were opened causing the warmth of the sun to creep inside and several doors were placed in the walls which, Paige guessed, lead to a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. ''Cole. It looks really nice.'' She said, and walked over to the large white sofa that was placed in the middle of the room.

''Hm Hmm, that's why I bought it.'' He replied, putting his suitcase down on the floor.

''How did you afford all this?'' she asked and the realized it wasn't polite to ask that. She quickly focused on something else. ''Savings.'' Cole replied shortly and he threw his jacket onto the couch. ''Come on I'll show you the kitchen and the bedroom.'' He motioned for her to follow him and made his way into a small, but cosy kitchen. It was big enough, though if you lived here with two persons. ''It's not big, but I'm that much of a good cooker. I'll be ordering take-away most of the time.'' He smiled. Paige let out a small laugh, ''Looks like we've got something in common. Luckily I have Piper to provide me with healthy food.'' She ran her hand across the counter and turned to Cole.

''Lucky you.'' He wiped some dust off the top of the refridgerator. ''Bedroom?'' he asked to break a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Paige nodded her head and once again followed Cole into another room. The bedroom was also big and bathed in sunlight. A kingsize bed was placed in the middle of the bedroom and another, open door, lead to a small walk-in closet that was still waiting to be filled with clothes. ''It looks nice. Really nice. I'm starting to feel jealous.'' She made her way over to the windows and pushed the white curtains aside, letting more sunshine into the room. She blinked when the bright light shone into her eyes.

''Looks like it's finally becoming spring.'' Cole said, walking up to her and standing next to her.

Paige glanced up at him and smiled slightly. ''Yeah. Finally.'' Cole looked back at her and smiled. ''You think it's..-'' he started. ''Yeah. Time for me to go. Not before you give me a hug though.'' She turned her full body towards him. Cole grinned and wrapped the small redhead in a tight hug.

''Thanks for everything Paige. I guess you're not such a bad person after all.'' He rested his head upon her shoulder and smiled when he heard her chuckle. ''Neither are you. I really hope you can move on with your life now, here in New York.'' She ran her hands down his back and pulled away from the hug slightly, kissing his in stubbles-covered cheek. Cole closed his eyes momentarily and then pulled away from the hug entirely. ''The man that marries you is going to be a very lucky man.'' He smiled and laughed slightly when he saw her blush. ''We'll see about that.'' She replied.and smiled back.

''Bye Cole.'' She gave him a small wave and before waiting for his reply, she orbed out of the bedroom, leaving Cole to stand there on his own.

He took in a deep breath and stuck his hands into his pockets. ''Bye Paige.''

''_**What if I don't wanna hear the things you say  
Where were you when I was needy yesterday  
You want in with me, now that it's good  
Where were you yesterday?'''**_

**The End.**

* * *

**_Notes; _**_The End.. or not? I will put an epilogue up after this and then this story will be finished, but I might do a sequel that will be Phoebe/Cole. They're easy to write, but since most of the readers of this story are die-hard Cole and Phoebe fans, I might do one, lol. Leave me a review, I'm off now, I'm ill. Poor me. Xxx Mwah._**  
**


	10. Epilogue

_**Notes; **Well, the epilogue. I wrote this in like 30 minutes. Okay so that's fast for me lol. This is the third story I'm going to finish! And I want to thank **all** of my reviewers for reviewing. I will put some thanks up as extra chapter soon, but I just don't have time for that right now. Anyway thank you all. I hope you like the epilogue._

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own charmed._

_**Song; **Song I used is 'Miss you love' by Maria Mena. **  
**_

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

''_I've run out of complicated theories_

_So now I'm taking back my words_

_I'm preparing for the breakdown''_

_**4 years later...**_

Phoebe sighed as she watched the rain pour down from the sky.

Her hands rested up her small bump that was now clearly showing underneath her silky pink dressing gown. She smiled slightly when the sun carefully peeked around the dark rainclouds, shining upon her face hesitantly. ''I think we'll get a rainbow soon, Sweetie.'' She told the small bump underneath her dressing gown softly. She was 7 months pregnant with Coop's baby.

Their first baby.

A daughter.

Even thinking about it made Phoebe smile. For such a long time she had been hoping to get a daughter and she had been so happy when the doctor told her she was going to get one. And Coop. He was over the moon, taking care of her constantly. Brining her food and other things she needed and she didn't even have to ask for it.

He knew her and he knew exactly what she wanted.

And yet she didn't feel complete. Something was missing, but she didn't want to admit it. She was sure that if she admitted it, Coop would find out. He was cupid after all. He could feel whatever she felt. He could feel that he wasn't the love of her life, but he never told her about that. He knew that Cole had been and still was the love of her life and no Cupid nor George Clooney could ever top Cole.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around herself and leant back against the headboard. She licked her lips and glanced over at her bedside cabinet. A picture frame was placed on top of it, one that held a photograph from her and Coop. Their wedding-photo. Phoebe smiled slightly, she wasn't unhappy. Coop was such a wonderful husband. Sweet, caring, ever patient with her and not bad in bed either. No, Phoebe forced herself not to think of Cole. She wanted Coop now and she wouldn´t want to give him up. Not even for 10 Cole´s. After all Cole had caused her a lot of pain in the past and she knew that Coop would never even think of hurting her in any way.

She was happy.

''_Your T-shirt's lost its smell of you_

_And the bathroom is still a mess_

_Remind me why we decided this was for the best''_

* * *

''Henry.'' Paige laughed. ''He'll just orb it all over you again. Let me do it.'' 

She started to walk towards her husband but he threw his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. ''No, I can do this Paige. How hard can feeding your own son be? He's just a little stubborn. Aren't you Junior? Just like your mum.'' Henry looked at his 12 months old son who was sitting in his chair giggling. Henry smiled and brought the small spoon with food to his son's mouth. ''Come on son. Open that mouth for me.''

He gently let the tip of the spoon touch his son's lip, but Henry Jr. shook his head and waved one of his small hands. Before Henry realised what was happening the spoon with food dissolved in a huddle of blue orbs and the re-appeared on top of his head.

Henry Jr. giggled with enthusiasm and waved his arms around frantically. His dad pulled a face when a piece of banana fell to the floor. He glanced over at his wife who was laughing from where she was stood. She smiled and stifled another giggle at the sigh of her husband with babyfood in his hair. ''Oh Sweetie. I told you so.'' She laughed. Henry let out a sigh and got to his feet. Paige walked over to him and took the spoon out of his dark hair.

''Go take a shower.'' She smiled and kisssed his lips softly. ''And take your time, maybe I'll join you soon.'' She threw him a grin and watched him walk out of the kitchen, defeaten by his own son.

Henry Junior giggled from where he was sat and Paige walked over to him after cleaning the spoon. ''You shouldn't tease your daddy like that little one.'' She smiled and sat down opposite him. ''Then again, I guess I shouldn't tease him in front of you. You're just learning it all from me.'' She scooped up some food with the spoon and fed it to her son, who now opened his mouth without making trouble. Paige tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and let out a small sigh.

It had now been almost 20 months ago since she and Henry had gotten married and moved out of the Manor.

She still saw her sisters every week during their big family dinner at the Manor and sometimes they went shopping together, but it was still different. In stead of seeing Piper at the kitchentable, every morning she came inching into the kitchen, it was Henry. And she'd be bouncing a sleep Henry Jr. on her hip. No more sister nights and no more demon attacks. Except for that one time when Henry Jr. had just been born. They had dealt with the demon, though, and made sure that no demon ever dared to attack a Charmed One's baby again.

Paige continued to feet her son absent-mindedly as she remembered how Henry had reacted when he found out a demon had attacked his son.

He had been so angry and scared at the same time. A small smile played on Paige's lips. She knew he'd give his life for his son, but she made sure he didn't have to do that. She was still a whitelighter, one of the most important whitelighters of the magical community. Having vanquished countless darklighters and helped countless charges, any demon would think twice about attacking her.

She glanced up when she heard the water in the bathroom starting to run. ''I think I've finally found my destiny. Don't you think Henry?'' she smiled at her son who had managed to smear banana in his dark fluffy hair. ''Just like your dad.'' Paige laughed and she kissed his forehead softly.

* * *

'' _I know that distance is a factor_

_But I stretch as often as I can_

_My goal is to reach your hands any day now_

_Please don't blame me for trying_

_To fix this one last time_

_I have a hard time as it is''_

Cole let his magical blue eyes wander over the sleeping frame next to him for the 3rd time that hour. A small smile played on his dry lips and he raised his hand, moving a strand of red curled hair out of the woman's face.

Stephanie.

That was her name. He didn't know much about her, except that she was 29 and worked as personal assistent for some fancy woman at some PR company.

He had picked her up at some club last night. When she had sat next to him he had offered her a drink and after a few whiskeys she had asked him to dance. Cole, not being one of the best dancers had declined and told her that he couldn't dance. The only dance he was actually good at was the Salsa, and the club that they had been in didn't exactly play the right music for that.

After a few more whiskeys she had gone home with him and they had sex. Great sex. Cole smiled slightly when he recalled the hours before they had fallen asleep. In a way she reminded him of Phoebe, free and careless, just like Phoebe had been when they had first met. He knew though that this Stephanie and him weren't going to be a couple. She'd wake up soon and thank him for a great night and then she'd get up and leave.

It had been like that for the last two years.

His longest lasting relationship, in the four years after he had gone to New York, had lasted three months. He and Phoebe had stayed in touch like they had said and a few weeks ago he had received a letter from Paige, telling him that she was pregnant again and that Phoebe was doing great. And Phoebe had invited him to come by soon so he could see her first daughter. Of course he wouldn't have to fly, Paige would orb him again. Cole was really looking forward to see Phoebe and her sisters again.

Over the past four years a real friendship had developed between them. They had forgiven him for his past and he had moved on from Phoebe, now just messing around a bit. He figured that he'd know when he met the right person to settle down with.

He shifted onto his back and looked up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. He was now a lawyer. A good one as well and he got plenty of work, but still something missed. He had often laid awake at night wondering what it was and he knew deep down in his heart that it was a family.

With one particular person.

And that particular person just happened to be married to Cupid with a baby on the way.

Cole sighed. He couldn't be jealous, he didn't have the right to be jealous. Of course he still loved Phoebe, but she was happy. That was obvious from what he read in her letters and she sounded happy whenever he talked to her on the phone. He couldn't ruin what she had with Coop, he had vowed he wouldn't.

One of the most difficult promises that he had ever made in the 122 years that he lived.

''_Because  
I miss you love   
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love''_

**The End.**

* * *

**_Notes; _**_Dooone! Makes me feel good to have finished this lol. I decided I will do a Sequel, but I don't think it will be long. 10 chapters like this I think. Not sure though. Anyway, review if you like I'm off now. Xx Mwah. _**  
**


End file.
